


First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Follow Brian and Justin as they deal with then comes....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Prologue

 

Brian looked at his beautiful son sleeping in his cradle and smiled. He was so overwhelmed with happiness that he thought he would explode. Then sadness spread across his face when he thought of Justin and how everything had changed in just four years.

Brian recalled the night they first met, Justin was just seventeen but Brian knew that the blonde man was his one and only. He fought that feeling because he knew that the age difference would be too much for Justin to handle. But Justin was adamant that his feelings for Brian were real and forever. Brian finally gave in and started a relationship with Justin.

They decided to get married after Justin graduated from college because Justin wanted to be able to contribute financially to the marriage.

Things were going great. They worked and played hard but then everything changed. Brian began to feel ill. He couldn’t keep anything down and the first thing that came to his mind was that the cancer returned.

Brian went through countless of test but they couldn’t find anything. Then Brian received a call from his doctor saying to get to the office as soon as possible because they finally found something. So here they were sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for the test results.

Justin gripped Brian’s hand to let Brian know that no matter what he would be there for him. Dr. Stone walked in and sat behind his desk. He opened the chart just to make sure he was reading it correctly. He looked up and saw the anxious looks on the two men’s faces. He closed the file and folded his hands over the papers.

“Well, Brian we found out what is wrong, or should I say, what you’re suffering from.” The doctor paused.

Brian was getting frustrated from the delay. “Well, what is it?”

“Well, I’m happy to say that what you have is not terminal.” Dr. Stone looked from one man to the other.

“That’s great.” Justin said. “How long will it take before he starts to feel better?”

Dr. Stone smiled, “At this point seven months.”

Brian jumped out of his chair. “Seven months?!”

Dr. Stone almost fell off of his chair. “Yes, you’re due in March.”

Justin stared at the doctor. “Due? As in pregnant?”

“Yes, Justin, Brian is going to have a baby.” Dr. Stone wanted to laugh at the shocked look on the two faces before him. “He is two months pregnant.”


	2. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Brian sat on his bed staring at his ever growing belly. He was almost seven months pregnant. He placed his hands against the bump and sighed. He still couldn’t believe he was going to have a baby. The thought of having a person be completely dependent on him was a little too much for him to handle. He feared that since he didn’t have the proper role model in his own father he didn’t know if he could handle it. Even though he loved Gus with all of his heart, he didn’t have the responsibility of taking care of him for more than a couple of nights in a row.

Justin on the other hand was completely excited about the prospect of becoming a father. He didn’t know what to do first. He decided that they needed to buy a house to make room for the new addition. The loft wasn’t a practical place to raise a child. Reluctantly, Brian agreed, but he refused to sell the loft. The loft held too many memories to get rid of it.

After telling the family, they solicited Jennifer’s help to find the perfect house to start their family. At that very moment Justin was meeting with the lawyers to close on the beautiful split level ranch just outside of Pittsburgh. Justin fell in love with the house the second he set eyes on it. It had four bedrooms, 2 ½ baths, a dinning room, a living room, an office for Brian and a sun room that Justin could use as his studio to paint.

Brian was caught up in this thoughts that he didn’t hear the loft door open until Justin came bounding into the bedroom. Justin kissed Brian with such love.

“It’s done.” Justin said between kisses. “We are the proud owners of a beautiful house.” Justin got off of the bed and began taking off his suit. “I called the contractors on the way home, and they said they can start on Monday with the painting and some of the renovations we discussed.”

Brian just stared at Justin. He hadn’t realized until that moment that their roles have been reversed. He was always the one responsible of finances and arranging workers but now Justin was taking that over. Brian wasn’t sure he liked having Justin become the responsible person in the relationship.

Justin could see the conflict playing on his partner’s face. “Brian, you know what the doctor said. You have to reduce the amount of stress you are under. Male pregnancies can be very complicated and you need to stay relaxed.” Justin placed his jacket in the closet and then sat on the bed. He reached over and ran his hand over Brian’s belly. “I love you.” Justin leaned over and kissed Brian. “I love you too, Brian.”

Brian smirked. “I love you too.” The kissing started to heat up but then Justin pulled away.

“You know what the doctor said. No unnecessary activity.” Justin got up and continued to change out of his suit.

Brian growled. “This is a necessary activity.” Brian groaned and moved to the edge of the bed. “Being pregnant has made me hornier than before.”

Justin chuckled. “That’s not possible.” Justin returned from the bathroom and stared at his husband. “So, what do you want to name this baby?”

Brian looked to the ceiling searching for the answer. “I was thinking, if it’s a boy, Sean Michael and for a girl, Seanna Michelle. They both mean God’s Grace and who is like God.” Brian looked at Justin, “What do you think?”

Justin loved the names. He sat on the bed and kissed Brian. “I love them and I love you.” Again the kissing began to get heated. “Brian, we have to stop.”

Brian ignored Justin’s plea and devoured the plump lips before him. Justin returned the kiss and gradually lowered his hand to grope Brian’s growing member. Justin got onto his knees between Brian’s legs and pushed Brian onto his back. He pulled down Brian’s sweatpants and stroked Brian’s cock. Brian began to moan at the sensations Justin was creating. He looked down and realized that he couldn’t see what Justin was doing because of his belly. Brian pushed Justin off of him and curled up into a ball.

“What’s the matter?” Justin asked. He moved behind Brian and began to stroke his hair.

Brian began to cry. “I’m so fucking fat.” Brian couldn’t believe how emotional he became since he found out he was pregnant.

Justin was happy that Brian couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “You’re not fat. You’re having a baby.” Justin kissed Brian’s neck. “Our baby.” Justin continued to stroke Brian’s back and place light kisses on his ear.

After Brian fell asleep Justin got up and started to do some work on the computer. Justin loved Brian but the constant mood changes were driving him crazy. One minute Brian was horny than the next minute he doesn’t want Justin around. Justin was looking at the computer screen trying to put the final touches on the presentation he was giving the following week.

He was so involved in what he was doing that he didn’t hear Brian come up behind him until he felt the strong fingers on his shoulders. He looked up and saw the pain in Brian’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Justin.” Brian choked out. “I didn’t mean to ruin the mood.”

Justin turned around in the chair and stared in the hazel eyes. “You don’t have to apologize.” He took Brian’s hands and kissed each knuckle. “I’m not going to say I understand, because I don’t. I just want you to know, that I love you.”

Brian smiled at his husband. He couldn’t believe that after all that they’ve gone through, Justin still supported him. Brian pulled Justin to his feet and led him to the bedroom. They made love with such tenderness that both men felt complete in each others arms.

The next two months were completely hectic for both Brian and Justin. Between moving and the baby coming, Brian and Justin didn’t have much time to relax. The night before they were going to move into the house, Brian was woken up with sharp pains in his lower back. He didn’t want to alarm Justin until he was sure he was in labor. He looked over to Justin, who was facing away from him, to make sure he was still asleep. When the next pain hit almost 15 minutes later, he knew he was in labor. He reached over and nudged Justin. “Jus?” After receiving no response from Justin, Brian shook him harder. “Justin, wake the fuck up.”

Justin was jolted out of his sleep and sat up. “What’s wrong?” He looked over at Brian and saw the pain in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Brian wanted to scream. “I’m in labor.”

Justin jumped out of bed and began to throw on some clothes. He ran to the phone and called Michael. “Come on! Pick up the phone.” After what seemed like an eternity, Ben finally picked up the phone. “Brian is in labor. We are on our way to the hospital.” Justin hung up the phone and ran back to Brian to help him to the car.

Justin tried to remain calm as he drove to the hospital. Brian was in the back seat trying to keep his breathing even. “Justin, another contraction is coming.”

Justin reached behind him and gripped Brian’s hand. “Breath.”

They reached the hospital and Justin helped Brian out of the car and into the hospital.

Many hours later, Jennifer, Michael, Ben, Debbie, Molly, Ted, Emmett, Lindsey and Melanie sat in the waiting room for some news from Justin. Jennifer and Debbie were talking about how much fun it’s going to be to be grandmothers when Justin came rushing into the room.

“It’s a boy!” Justin yelled with joy. “Sean Michael is finally here.” Everyone rushed to Justin and hugged him.

“How is Brian?” Michael asked.

Justin looked at him and smiled, “He’s fine. He’s just a little exhausted. Once they clean the two of them up, you’ll be able to visit.”

Brian was holding his son and marveled at the miracle he and Justin created. He checked to make sure his son had all ten fingers and ten toes, two eyes, two ears and everything was in working order. “Welcome to the world, Sean Michael.”

The nurse walked in and smiled. “You need to feed him if you want him to grow up strong and beautiful like his father.” He walked over and handed Brian a bottle. “It’s a shame, you can’t breast feed.”

Brian took the bottle and proceeded to feed his son. “I know. I can carry this child but I can’t feed it.” He was watching his son suck on the bottle as Justin and the rest of the gang came into the room. He looked up and smiled at his family. “Come on in and meet your grandson.”

Jennifer walked over and kissed Brian. She took the baby into her arms and began to cry. “Hello Sean, I’m your grandmother.”

The gang stayed until the nurse came in and asked everyone to leave. Brian and Justin curled up on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Brian and Justin settled into a routine. They decided that Brian would take a couple of years off from Kinnetics to stay home with Sean, while Justin would increase his responsibilities and run the company.

At first Brian thought he would hate being a stay at home dad but he enjoyed every minute of it. He was mesmerized at the different things Sean did. Sean was almost six months old when Brian began to notice Justin spending more and more time away from home. He realized that he couldn’t remember the last time they made love and that scared him shitless. He knew that some things would take a back seat to his son but to become extinct was a shock to him. Brian decided to recreate their honeymoon night. He dressed their bedroom with candles and rose pedals were thrown over the bed. He made Justin’s favorite dinner and asked Jennifer to take Sean for the night so they can spend time alone.

Brian was putting the final touches to the bedroom when the phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, Brian, it’s me.” Justin was on the other line.

Brian smiled at the sound of his husband’s voice. “Hey, Baby. Are you on your way home?” Brian looked at his watch to gage how much time he had left.

“No. I have an unexpected meeting with that new client I was telling you about.”

Brian was racking his brain trying to remember if Justin mentioned any new clients they were going after. He didn’t want Justin to think he wasn’t paying attention to him so he lied, “I understand.” Brian couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. “What time will you be home?”

Justin took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Don’t wait up.” Justin hung up the phone without waiting for an answer.

Brian looked at the receiver and couldn’t believe that Justin just hung up without saying, ‘I love you.’ He replaced the receiver and began to clean up their bedroom.

Brian sat watching television, when he decided to go out to Woody’s for a drink. Since Sean was spending the night with Jennifer anyway, and Justin wasn’t going to be home anytime soon, it would be the perfect time to do some of the things he used to do. He picked up the phone and dialed Michael.

Brian tried all of his friends but no one seemed to be picking up. He decided, to just go to Woody’s and see if he could find them.  
Half an hour later, Brian walked into Woody’s and looked around for a familiar face. He noticed Michael, Ben, Ted and Emmett playing pool. He was just about to call Michael’s name when another familiar face caught his eye. There sitting at the far end of the bar was Justin with a young brown haired guy straddling his lap. Justin had one arm around the boy’s waist, while the other hand was moving up and down the boy’s thigh. Brian was paralyzed in his spot until he saw Justin reach up and kiss the boy full on the mouth.

Brian ran out of the bar and drove home. He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He knew he never should have given his heart away to Justin. Why didn’t Michael tell him that Justin was fucking other men while he was sitting at home with their son. He never felt so alone in his life. When he got back to the house his phone was ringing. He picked it up and on the end of the line was Justin.

“Brian, I’m sorry but the client wants to take me out to some bar.” Justin sounded so frustrated by it.

Brian remained calm. “No problem.” Brian hung up the phone. 

Brian glanced around the living room and noticed their wedding picture hanging above the fireplace. He picked up the frame and ran his fingers over Justin’s face. At that moment, Brian knew he needed to get out of the house. 

He left a note for Justin letting him know that Sean was with Jennifer. He didn’t bother informing Justin where he would be. Brian packed a change of clothes and left the house. He got into the Jeep and drove away. He needed to think about what his next move would be. At this moment Brian could only see his Justin kiss another man.


	3. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Justin glanced over at the clock, which read 2:00 AM and cursed. “Fuck, Brian is going to kill me.” He glanced over at the young man sleeping next to him and sighed. He got up and reached for his clothes. As he was getting dressed, a pair of arms circled his waist.

“Where are you going?” The young man asked. “Come back to bed.”

Justin turned around to face the boy. He ran his fingers through the brown hair and smiled. “You know I can’t, Wes. I need to get home. Brian probably called the police by now.” Justin reached into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone and was surprised to discover no messages were awaiting him. He kissed Wes one more time before leaving the apartment and heading home.

During the drive home, Justin racked his brain trying to come up with a reason why he was out so late. When he reached the house he was relieved to see the house dark. At least he wouldn’t have to face Brian tonight.

Justin quietly opened the door and crept up the stairs. He took a quick shower to get rid of Wes’ smell. He walked into Sean’s room to say good night and was surprised to see the room empty. He ran to his bedroom and was even more surprised to find Brian gone. He reached for the phone and dialed Brian’s cell. He really began to panic when he was sent directly to voicemail.

“Fuck, where is he?” Justin went down to the kitchen and found the note Brian left.

Justin,

Sean is at your mother’s.

Brian.

“What the fuck is going on?” Justin was confused. He tried Brian’s cell phone again but went straight to voicemail again. “Brian, where are you? Please call me.” Justin had a bad feeling about the situation. ‘Why was Sean with his mother? Where did Brian go?’

The next morning, Justin went to pick up Sean and see if Jennifer knew where Brian went. “Mom?”

Jennifer walked out of the kitchen with Sean on her hip. “Hi, Honey. Did you have a good time last night?” Jennifer had a mischievous smile on her face.

“I spent the evening entertaining a client, if you want to call that fun.” Justin reached for his son and hugged him close. “Why did Sean stay with you last night?”

Jennifer looked at Justin like he had grown a second head. “Brian asked me to keep Sean for the night because he wanted to spend some quality time with you. He had it all planned out. He was going to recreate your honeymoon night. He was going to make your favorite dinner and I quote, ‘fuck you until you couldn’t remember your own name’.”

Justin felt the bile rise up in his throat. Something must have happened to make Brian leave without leaving a note. “He didn’t tell you where he went, did he?”

Jennifer shook her head. “The last time I saw him was at 3:00 PM, when he dropped off Sean.” Jennifer looked closely at her son. “You don’t know where Brian is?”

Justin didn’t bother to answer. “I have to go and get Sean home.” Justin walked out toward the car and placed his son in his car seat. As he was driving home he decided to try Brian’s cell phone again. After getting his voicemail once again, Justin decided the best thing to do was to wait for Brian to call him.

After putting Sean to bed, Justin sat in the living room with a glass of Jim Beam. He didn’t know what was going on with Brian. Justin called everyone to see if they heard from the auburn haired man but go nowhere. Every hour he called Brian’s cell but got no answer. At this point he was getting very worried that something bad had happened. By morning, he was ready to call the police. He was staring at the ceiling when he heard the Jeep coming up the driveway. He ran and flung opened the front door. 

Brian just sat in his car not wanting to get out yet because he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face Justin. He was just about to pull out of the driveway again, when he noticed Justin standing on the front porch. He realized the time had come to face Justin. He turned off the car and got out. He walked slowly toward the house and was about to walk past Justin when he felt Justin grip his arm.

“Where were you? Do you know how worried I was?” Justin’s voice was full of anger.

“I needed time to myself.” Brian yanked his arm free and walked into the house. Brian took a deep breath and turned to look at Justin. “Why, Justin?”

Justin could see the hurt in Brian’s eyes. ‘Did he know?’ “Why what?”

Brian smirked, “I saw you last night.”

Justin swallowed hard, “You saw me where?”

Brian walked into the kitchen and poured himself a large glass of Jim Beam. “After you told me you weren’t coming home, I decided to go to Woody’s and see if the gang was around. When I got there I saw Mikey and the gang at the pool table and you at the end of the bar with a brown haired twinkie straddling your lap.” Brian took a large gulp of the whisky before he continued. “Why? Just answer me that. Why?” It took all of Brian’s power not to break down.

Justin looked at his feet because he couldn’t face his husband.

Brian could feel the hurt being replaced with anger. “WHY!”

Justin flinched at the volume of the word. “I don’t know.”

“Fuck you, Justin. You know exactly why. You’re just too much of a fucking coward to admit it.” Brian slammed the glass on the counter and began to walk out. “I’m leaving. I’m taking Sean and we are leaving this house.” Brian walked into their bedroom.

Justin stood by the bedroom door watching Brian throw some things into a suitcase. “I’m sorry, Brian.”

Brian just glared at him. “Sorry is bullshit.” Brian said as he continued to pack his stuff. Brian walked into Sean’s room and gathered some stuff before picking him up and walking toward the car. Without a goodbye Brian drove away from Justin.

Justin sat in his mother’s kitchen, taking the verbal abuse once again.

“How could you? Don’t you know how much Brian has sacrificed for you and your family?” Jennifer was pacing up and down the kitchen floor trying not to strangle her stupid son. “He gave up everything he believed in to be with you.” Jennifer took a deep breath before continuing, “You better fix this.”

Justin nodded his head because Jennifer was right. Brian did change to be with him. He even sacrificed his career to be a father. Justin knew it would take time but he was going to get his family back but did he really want his family back. He thought of Wes and how the young man made him feel. He hadn’t felt that with Brian for a very long time. He looked at his mother and nodded.

Brian was sitting in the loft thinking about all the good times they spent there. It was his luck that the loft was vacant. Brian was taken out of his thoughts at the sound of his ringing cell phone. He looked at the caller id and knew it was Michael. “Hello?”

“Brian, are you okay?” Michael had heard that Brian found out about Justin.

Brian couldn’t believe Michael had the nerve to be concerned. “No. I just found out my husband has been cheating on me. And the fact that YOU didn’t tell me makes it worse.” Brian yelled.

Michael knew he was wrong not to tell Brian about Justin. “I don’t know what to say. I should have told you.”

“You’re damn right you should have told me.” Brian couldn’t keep the sob in his voice. “You WERE my best friend.”

Michael felt the harshness of those words. “I am your best friend, Brian.”

“Not anymore.” Brian’s voice was hard and unforgiving. “Do me a favor and stay away from me.” Brian slammed his phone shut.

The next couple of weeks were very difficult for Brian. He was going over the events for the last couple of months, trying to figure out what caused Justin to stray. He refused to take anyone’s call except for Jennifer and Debbie. Those two women were the only people who didn’t lie to him. He also saw a divorce lawyer to find out his options.

He was changing Sean’s dipper when he heard the loft door open. Brian turned toward the noise and couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Justin standing in the door way, looking like he did that first night they were together.

Brian put his mask on and walked toward Justin. “What are you doing here?”

Justin looked around and everything came flooding back. “My mother told me you were staying here.” Justin took a step closer but stopped when he saw the anger in Brian’s eyes. “Brian we need to talk.” Justin held out the papers he was holding.

Brian held up his hand. “I see you received the divorce papers.”

“Yes, I was a little surprised that you would do this without talking to me first.” Justin couldn’t believe how unreasonable he was being. “Brian, I’m not here to ask for your forgiveness.”

“That is good, because I’m not ready to forgive you, no matter how many times you declare your love.”

Justin stared at Brian and knew he had to tell him. “Brian, I do love you and I will always love you but I’m not IN love with you anymore.” Justin took a deep breath before continuing, “I never meant to hurt you but I’ve fallen for someone else.” Justin walked over to Brian and held out the papers to him. “I’ve signed them.”

Brian took the envelope and could feel his heart begin to crumble. He looked up just as the door to his marriage closed.


	4. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Justin was lying next to Wes listening to the rain as it beat against the window. He couldn’t believe that the divorce was going to be complete in a couple of hours. To his surprise, it turned out to be very amicable. They both agreed on everything. All assets were split down the middle except for the loft. Brian said he refused to give any part of the loft to Justin. Justin’s lawyer wanted to fight this but Justin refused. The loft was Brian’s before they even met, it belonged to Brian. They also agreed that they would share custody of Sean. All expenses were split between the men.

The sticky part came with Kinnetics. Brian owned 50.5% of the business while Justin owned 49.5%. Neither thought they could work together but they both knew that dissolving the company was out of the question. Too many people’s lives were at stake. They finally agreed that Brian would return to work and Justin would continue with his responsibilities.

Justin looked over at the clock and knew he had to get up or else he would be late for the meeting. He sat up and ran his hand down Wes’ back. He got up and got ready for court. While he was in the shower, memories of his first time with Brian came flooding back. He remembered everything that happened that night and day. He didn’t know why all of a sudden those memories came flooding back. He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Wes. He turned to face Wes and began to compare him to Brian. Where Brian was tall, dark and handsome, Wes was short, fair skinned and cute. Their eyes were completely different. Wes’ eyes were pure brown in color. They had no other color in them. Brian’s eyes had flakes of green in them and when he was turned on they turned a deep green.

They were even different in bed. In the beginning, Brian was a complete animal. There were days when Justin could still feel Brian inside him hours after making love. Brian was the top except for that one time Brian allowed Justin to top him which resulted in Sean. That animalism faded after Sean was born. At first it didn’t bother Justin but than he met Wes. Wes was the nelly bottom at its finest. He even put Emmett to shame. In a way Justin liked being in control in the sack. Maybe that was the reason he fell for Wes. He wanted more control in the bedroom.

“Baby, soon we will be free.” Wes said as he began to nibble on Justin’s neck.

For some reason he didn’t like that coming from Wes. Even though he was happy that it would be over soon, he didn’t feel like he was trapped. Justin pushed Wes away from his body. “We don’t have time for this. I need to get ready for court.”

Wes pouted before getting out of the shower and left Justin to finish alone. Justin sighed at the childish behavior. But then again, Wes was only twenty years old.

As Justin sat next to his lawyer, he couldn’t help feel a sense of dread come over him. He looked across the table at Brian and noticed that the old Brian had returned. Brian wore the black Armani suit with a red shirt and black tie. There was an aura of power surrounding Brian. Justin also noticed the walls that he was able to penetrate were again erected. This time they were twice as high and twice as thick. Justin felt completely guilty for causing Brian so much pain.

Brian could feel Justin staring at him but he refused to look at the man. In spite of himself he still loved the blonde but he refused to convey it to anyone. He thought of his son and was comforted to know that after all the shit he went through, it was worth it to have Sean in his life.

A minute later the judge came into the meeting room to complete the signing of the last of the papers. It was agreed that Justin would have Sean for the weekend and would pick him up on Friday after work. After the formalities were taken care of, Brian left the room without so much as a goodbye to Justin. It hurt too much knowing that Justin was no longer his and breaking down in front of the man was out of the question.

Brian drove to Debbie’s house to get Sean with tears streaming down his face. He pulled the car over when his vision became too blurry to continue. He was overcome with immense sobs that rendered him helpless. After an hour the uncontrollable sobs subsided and he was able to continue. Brian pulled in front of Debbie’s house and could see her looking out of the window. He got out and slowly walked up the walk. She flung opened the door and wrapped Brian in warm arms.

“I was so worried about you.” Debbie whispered as she escorted him into the living room. “Where were you?”

Brian sat down on the couch and sighed. That’s when Debbie noticed the red rimmed eyes and the wet shirt collar. “I just needed time to myself.” Brian looked at her. “I guess I wanted to prolong reality that I no longer have Justin.”

Debbie wanted to reach over to him when they heard Sean crying over the monitor. “He’s up.”

Brian got up and climbed the stairs to his son. He walked into the room and there was Sean standing up in the crib with tears in his eyes. Brian couldn’t believe how big he was getting and how much he looked like Justin. He had Justin’s blue eyes, blonde hair and he had Brian wrapped around his finger just like Justin had.

When Sean saw Brian his frown turned into the biggest grin. Sean reached out his arms for Brian to pick him up. Brian took his son into his arms and hugged him close to his heart. “You are the only person that will have access to my heart.” Brian picked up the dipper bag and headed down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the one voice he didn’t want to hear just yet.

“He just got here. He’s upstairs getting Sean.” Debbie said.

“Did he say where he was?” Justin’s voice was full of concern.

Brian realized that Debbie must have called Justin when he didn’t show up when he was supposed to. Brian decided to save Debbie. He started down the stairs. “Like you would give a shit?”

They both turned to see Brian. When Sean saw Justin he began to squirm and squealed because he wanted to get to Justin.

Justin held out his arms and took his son into his arms. “Hey buddy. How are you?”

If it was even possible, Brian felt his heart break even further. The sight of Justin holding Sean was a little too much for Brian. Brian walked out of the house with the excuse of putting the diaper bag in the car. Brian stood by the Jeep trying to get his feeling under control.

A couple of minutes later Brian felt a presence behind him. He turned to see Justin standing there with Sean. Without a word Brian stood aside and allowed Justin to put Sean in his car seat.

Justin kissed Sean on the head and said, “I’ll see you on Friday Buddy.” He shut the door and turned to face Brian. “I’ll pick him up from daycare on Friday, if that is okay with you?”

Brian didn’t trust his voice and just nodded his agreement.

Justin walked toward his car and Brian got into the Jeep. He placed his head on the steering wheel before starting the car. He turned to look at his son who had promptly fallen asleep. On the drive to the loft Brian kept telling himself to hold it together until they were safely home.

Once Brian put Sean to bed he allowed himself to breakdown. After sobbing for what seemed like hours, he vowed that he would never cry over Justin again.

Life between Justin and Brian was strained. They worked well together but the fire of the past had vanished. They very rarely spent more than five minutes in the same room together. Communication was done by email and through other employees. The person who spent most of her time communicating between the exes was Cynthia.

Cynthia tried not to take sides but it was very difficult. Her loyalty to Brian was very strong and she felt obligated to support him as much as she could. One afternoon, Cynthia received a phone call from a potential client and she encouraged Brian to take the meeting. He needed to get back in the swing of things. She made reservations for Brian to meet Carlos Renaldo at Papogano’s for their first meeting. She had heard that the man was devastatingly handsome and rumor had it that Carlos was gay but it was never confirmed.

After much protest, Brian agreed to the meeting. On Wednesday night, six months after the divorce was final, Brian walked into Papogano’s to meet Carlos. What he found was a very handsome man sitting at a back table nursing a drink.

It was quite a while since Brian felt the feelings his body was conveying to him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table and introduced himself. “Mr. Renaldo?”

The dark haired man smiled a devastating smile that took Brian’s breath away. Carlos stood up and held out his hand. “Yes, Mr. Kinney I presume.” Carlos had a slight Spanish accent. After shaking hands, he gestured toward the empty chair. “Please, sit down.” Carlos motioned for the waiter to come over to their table. “What would you like to drink?”

Brian realized that he hadn’t had a drink for a long time. “I’ll just have a club soda.” After the waiter put in their order, the two men began to discuss business.

Brian knew that Carlos Renaldo owned very high priced jewelry stores around the country. He was one of the youngest billionaires in world. Brian studied the Spaniard’s features. He had a strong jaw and a glistening white smile. He had the most perfectly smooth skin with a slight tan. Brian found himself completely attracted to the man but he wasn’t going to act upon it. “So Mr. Renaldo…”

Carlos put his hand on Brian’s arm. “Please, if we are going to do business together, call me Carlos.” Carlos could tell that Brian was as attracted to him as he was to Brian. He couldn’t get the vision of Brian on top of him. He squeezed Brian’s arm before releasing the auburn haired man.

Brian smiled at the blatant display of flirting by Carlos. “Okay, Carlos. What do you expect from Kinnetics?”

Business was discussed all during dinner but than the conversation turned very personal. Brian told Carlos about Gus and Sean but didn’t delve into the Justin topic. Carlos could tell already what was and wasn’t acceptable to discuss. After dinner both men didn’t want the evening to end. Since Sean was spending the week with Justin he didn’t have to rush home.

They decided to go to a local bar and have a couple of drinks. Brian opted to stick with club soda. He wanted to stay sober and not give in to his desires. 

Time seemed to slip by and neither man noticed when the clock chimed 3:00 AM. Carlos walked Brian to his car and desperately wanted to kiss him. He figured what could he loose if he asked Brian to come home with him. “Brian, I want you to know that I plan to sign with your company. After what you told me this evening, your company is exactly what we’ve need to spice up our advertisements.”

Brian couldn’t be happier. He held out his hand. “Thank you, Carlos.”

Carlos took the hand and pulled Brian toward him capturing Brian’s lips in a heated kiss. Brian was startled by the kiss and he automatically pulled away. He looked into the chocolate colored eyes and knew that this had nothing to do with business. Carlos wanted him and Brian finally decided to give in to his desires. Eight months of self pity and celibacy was long enough. He lean toward Carlos and continued the kiss.

Carlos pushed Brian against the Jeep and continued his attack. “Come home with me.” Carlos said, after releasing Brian’s mouth when air became necessary.

Brian just nodded his head. They climbed into Brian’s jeep and drove in silence to Carlos’ home. Thirty minutes later they walked through the beautiful tutor style home, lip locked and stripping off clothes as quickly as they could.

Carlos pushed Brian onto the bed and sank to his knees. He started to kiss all around Brian’s groin area purposefully avoiding Brian’s aching cock. Brian let out a frustrated groan when Carlos bypassed it for the third time.

Carlos looked up and smiled, “Patience, Beautiful.” He pushed against Brian’s torso making him lie flat on the bed. 

Brian closed his eyes and concentrated on the feelings Carlos was creating. When Carlos finally took the cock into his mouth, Brian let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize it until then how much he missed having his sexual needs met. For the last six months he spent his time taking care of Sean and working. He spent little time taking care of himself. He felt himself on the verge of orgasm when Carlos released him. He looked up when he felt a condom being rolled on his dick.

Carlos smiled. “This is for you, beautiful.” Carlos took lube and coated Brian’s dick with the substance and with his slick fingers began to prepare himself.

Brian watched as Carlos inserted one then two fingers into his own hole. Just that sight was causing Brian to come closer to orgasm.

Carlos straddled Brian’s lap and positioned himself over the hard dick. He slowly lowered himself until he felt Brian’s balls rub against his ass. After a minute or two to adjust to being filled, Carlos began to move up and down, increasing the speed as the pleasure became too intense. Carlos came with such force that Brian thought his dick would be chopped off with the vice grip Carlos’ ass had on it. After a couple of more jerks, Brian gave into his orgasm and thought he would go blind with the intensity of it.

Carlos collapsed on top of Brian’s chest, smashing his cum between them. After coming down from their orgasms the two men spooned against each other. Brian’s last thought before falling into a fitful sleep was of how good he felt.


	5. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Brian woke up with a start. Sitting up and looking around, he realized he wasn’t at the loft. He looked to his left side and gazed upon Carlos’ sleeping figure. Brian couldn’t believe he spent the night with his new client. He glanced at the clock and couldn’t believe it was 9:30 AM. He slowly got out of bed and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. He stepped out onto the patio and dialed Cynthia.

“Hello, Brian?” Cynthia’s voice was full of concern. “Are you okay? Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been worried sick. Why didn’t you answer your cell phone?”

“Cynthia.” Brian continued after knowing he had her complete attention. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get in the office.” Brian looked over his shoulder when he heard rustling from the door. There he saw Carlos leaning against the patio door in a silk black robe. His hair was sticking up in various directions and Brian thought he hadn’t seen anything sexier. He unconsciously licked his lips.

“Brian? Brian?” Cynthia could hear Brian breathing. “Are you still there?”

“I’ll be in the office in a couple of hours.” He was looking at Carlos when he said that and he was happy when Carlos nodded his head in agreement. He was about to hang up when heard Cynthia ask a question. “What did you say, Cynthia?”

“What do I tell Justin if he asks where you are?” Cynthia knew that would be a stupid question the minute it came out of her mouth.

For a brief moment anger enveloped Brian’s body but than he realized it didn’t matter what she told Justin. “Tell him anything you want.” With that, Brian hung up his cell phone and sauntered over to the beautiful man.

Cynthia looked at the phone and couldn’t believe that the old Brian had returned. She smiled at the thought of what this would do if Justin found out that Brian spent the night with another man. At that moment Justin walked into Cynthia’s office.

“Hey, Cynthia.” Justin knew that Cynthia didn’t like what he did to Brian but she was very professional and never put that above her work. “Where is Brian?”

Cynthia smiled. “Actually he just called.” Cynthia pointed to the phone in her hand.

Justin stood waiting for more from the blonde woman. “Well? What did he say?”

“He said he will be in the office in a couple of hours.” Cynthia picked up the Renaldo file and purposefully drew Justin’s attention to it.

Justin looked at it and realized that Brian met with the man last night and now he wasn’t in the office. “Well, when he does come in, can you please have him review the boards for the new Brown Athletics ads?”

Cynthia smiled, “Sure.”

Justin turned to leave and for some reason didn’t like the fact that Brian was with the handsome Spanish jeweler. ‘Why am I feeling betrayed that Brian finally moved on?’ Justin thought to himself. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He looked at the picture of Sean and him at Sean’s first birthday. He picked up the frame and ran his fingers over his son’s face. He remembered the fight they had about Wes. Brian didn’t want Wes at the party but Justin felt that since Wes was in his life he had every right to bring him. Justin accused Brian of being unreasonable and refused to move on.

“I’m not refusing to move on!” Brian protested.

“Why are you still wearing your wedding band?” Justin challenged.

Without answering the question, Brian conceded to Wes being at the party but never spoke to man during the entire day. Justin put the picture back and continued to look over the Brown Athletic campaign.

Brian was desperately trying to get his breathing under control after experiencing another mind blowing orgasm. He looked over at Carlos who was also breathing heavy. They had ended up fucking in front of the patio doors. They didn’t bother going to the bedroom.

“You are fantastic.” Carlos said between breaths. “I’ve never cum that much in my life.”

Brian smirked. He really needed to get to work. He sat up and ran his hands through the cum that was splattered over his chest. “Neither have I. I’ve got to get to work.” He stood up and looked down at the man. “Can I use your shower?”

Carlos had his eyes closed and nodded his head, “You can do whatever you want.”

Brian sauntered naked toward the bathroom. “You’re more than welcomed to join me.” Brian said over his shoulder.

At 2:30 PM Brian walked into the office feeling great after spending an entire evening fucking Carlos. He walked into his office and found Cynthia sitting in his chair. “What are you doing in my office?”

Cynthia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the chair. “So you finally decided to show up.”

Brian couldn’t help but look guilty. “I was in the middle of something.”

Cynthia smiled, “Don’t you mean someone?” She got up and walked over to her boss. “So, how was he?”

Brian walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked at Cynthia and said nothing.

“Come on, Brian. Throw me a bone.” Cynthia begged.

Brian decided to take pity on the woman. “He was very good.” Brian began to go over the boards that were left on his desk. “The best I’ve had in a long time.”

Cynthia did a little jump and squealed like a teenage girl. “I’m so happy for you. More importantly, did you get the account?”

Brian laughed. “As a matter of fact, yes I did. He’s coming in tomorrow morning to sign the contracts.”

“So did you get it before you fucked him or after?” Cynthia put her tongue in her cheek.

Brian couldn’t believe she asked. “For your information, he decided to sign with us before he made a move.” Brian laughed at the look on Cynthia’s face. “Now get out of here and let me get some work done.”

Before leaving Cynthia asked, “When are you seeing him again?”

Without looking Brian said, “Tonight.”

Cynthia walked out of the office and bumped right into Justin. “Hi.”

Justin had heard everything the two had said and he couldn’t hide the shock on his face. He couldn’t believe Brian was seeing someone. “Is Brian in?”

“Yes, he’s right in there.” Cynthia pointed toward the door and walked away.

Justin took a couple of deep breaths before knocking on the door.

“Come in.” The sound of Brian’s voice came through the door.

Justin walked in and noticed Brian wearing the same suit as he had on yesterday. “So, you finally decided to come in?”

Brian was surprised by the anger in Justin’s voice. “I had some business to take care of. What’s with the attitude?”

“Look Brian I don’t give a shit if you spend the night fucking nameless tricks, but when it starts to interfere with work, than I have a problem.” Justin knew he was acting irrational.

Brain stood up from his chair and leaned across his desk. “For your information, my personal life is no concern of yours any longer. I am still controlling partner of this company and I don’t need a snot nosed little shit telling me what to do.” Brian could feel the vein in his forehead begin to throb. “You decided that when you began fucking that chicken. Got it?” His stare dared Justin to say anything.

Justin swallowed a couple of times before he could utter a word. That was the first time in a very long time that Brian spoke to Justin in that manor. “The boards for Brown are ready. Look at them and let me know what you think.” Justin didn’t wait for an answer and walked out of the office.

Brian sat back down and put his hands over his face. Why did he allow Justin to get to him? He was completely over the blonde. Or so he thought.

Brian was so caught up in the Brown campaign that he lost track of time. It was almost 7:00 PM when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door opened to reveal Carlos wearing leather pants and a black knit sweater and a black leather jacket. He looked like a panther. “I agree to sign with your company. We spend the entire night having the most amazing sex ever. But yet you’ve forgotten me already?” Carlos walked into the office and sat in the chair in front of Brian’s desk. “Maybe I should rethink my position.” Carlos looks directly at Brian.

Brian rolled his lips into his mouth and tried not to laugh. “What other position would you like to take?” Brian loved and missed playing these games. He began to remember the games he and Justin used to play. Brian shook his head of those thoughts.

Carlos got up from the chair and walked around the desk. He turned Brian in his chair and then straddled the man. “I think I like this one.” Carlos began kissing Brian’s lips.

The kiss was developing into a very heated kiss when the phone rang. “Fuck.” Brian groaned. He reached over and hit speaker. “What?”

“Brian, it’s Michael. I was wondering since you don’t have Sean tonight, if you would like to get a drink at Woody’s tonight?” Even though Brian was angry with Michael for not telling him about Justin, he did finally forgive Michael but their friendship still remained strained.

Brian looked at Carlos and lifted his eyebrow in consideration. “I don’t think so Michael. I have other things to do.” Brian hit the speaker button and returned his concentration on the beautiful man sitting in his lap. “I don’t think it’s such a good idea to continue this in my office.”

Carlos smiled and got off of Brian’s lap. “So, why don’t we grab some take out, go to my place and continue this there?”

Brian smiled at that suggestion and gathered his things. “Sounds good to me.” Brian picked up his briefcase and lead Carlos out of his office.

Later that evening Justin was pacing across the living room trying to get Sean back to sleep. Sean had woken up screaming and just didn’t seem to want to settle down. Justin took his temperature and it was pretty high. He phoned Brian at the loft but there was no answer. “Where the fuck are you?” He said as he dialed Brian’s cell phone.

After what seemed like a million years, Brian finally picked up the phone. “Hello?” Brian’s voice was muffled.

“Brian it’s Justin.” Justin was angry at the thought that Brian wasn’t sleeping at the loft.   
Brian sat straight up in bed. “What’s the matter with Sean?” Brian knew Justin would only call him if there was something wrong with Sean.

Justin held back the impulse to ask where he was. “He has a high fever and I can’t get it down.”

Brian immediately started to search for his clothes. “Put a cold compress on his forehead and give him half a tablet of Children’s Tylenol. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He hung up the phone and continued to dress.

Carlos watched as Brian ran frantically around the bedroom. “Brian, calm down or you will hurt yourself.” When Brian sat on the bed to put is shoes on, Carlos placed his hand on Brian’s back. “Sean is going to be fine.”

Brian looked at Carlos and smirked, “I know. I just need to get to him.” Brian placed a gentle kiss on Carlos’ lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow in the office.” With that Brian left the house and headed toward Justin’s apartment.

When Brian reached the apartment building, Justin was standing by the door waiting for him. “Is everything okay?” Brian asked as he briskly walked toward Justin.

Justin nodded his head. “He’s fever went down and he finally got back to sleep.” Justin looked at his watch and noticed it took Brian almost twice as much time as usual to get there.

“Can I see him?” Brian said, ignoring the question on Justin’s face.

Justin nodded his head and caught a whiff of cologne that he’d never smelt before. Justin could feel the jealousy rise up again. They walked up the two flights of stairs in silence. They heard Sean’s cry coming from the apartment and when they were about to open the door they heard Wes’ voice.

“Will you shut up!” They heard Wes scream.

Brian looked at Justin with such hatred. Brian burst through the door and walked over to Wes who was holding Sean up under the arms and shaking him. Brian pulled Sean from Wes’ hands and held him close. The crying boy started to calm down in the comfort of his father’s arms. Brian eyed Wes and said, “Don’t you ever talk to my son like that again.”

“Well if he wouldn’t fucking cry so much, I wouldn’t have to.” Wes walked over to the bedroom. “Take your fucking kid and get out of here.”

Brian turned toward Justin and lit into him. “How could you let that fucker talk to him like that?” Brian wanted to punch Justin. “He is not allowed around my son again.”

Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you serious?”

Brian looked at Justin straight in the eye. “Yes and if I find out you let that asshole near my son again, you will hear from my lawyer.” Brian picked up the diaper bag and left the apartment.

Justin followed Brian out because he wasn’t finished with the conversation. “Brian, Wes is only twenty years old. You can’t expect him to know what to do with a one year old?” Justin didn’t know why he felt obligated to justify Wes’ actions.

Brian turned to face him. “You’ve never spoken to Gus like that and you’ve been around him since you were seventeen years old.” Brian continued toward the car. “I need your car seat.”

“Fine.” Justin went back inside to get his keys. When Justin returned, Brian was sitting in the car talking to Sean.

“You are going to be fine, Seannyboy.” Brian was running his hand down Sean’s back. “Daddy’s here now.”

For some reason Justin felt hurt by that. ‘Did Brian really think he would cause his son harm?’ Justin strapped the car seat in place and reached for Sean but Brian moved him out of Justin’s reach.

“You’ve done enough.” Brian said and proceeded to secure Sean in his seat. Without glancing in Justin’s direction, Brian got into the drivers seat and started the car. After Justin said goodbye to Sean and closed the back door, Brian drove off. He needed to get as far away from Justin as possible.

Justin walked into the apartment and found Wes standing naked against the bedroom door. “Finally, peace and quiet. No more screaming kid.”

Justin couldn’t believe what was coming out of this kid’s mouth. “Get out.”

Wes had a shocked look on his face. “What?”

Justin picked up Wes’ jacket and threw it at him. “I said get out.” Justin threw the jacket at him. “After what you did to my son, I want you out of here and out of my life.” He continued to throw Wes’ clothes at him. “We’re done!”

Wes looked at Justin like he was crazy. He’d never seen the man so made at him. He knew he had to get out of there before Justin really went off on him. He quickly put his clothes on and headed out the door. He would give the blonde man a couple of days to cool off.

After Wes had left, Justin sat in his empty apartment and for the first time in almost a year, he really felt the magnitude of his actions. He single-handedly screwed up the best thing he could have asked for.

Brian was staring at himself in the mirror and couldn’t believe he was getting involved with another man. He fingered his wedding band and came to the conclusion that it was time to take it off and finally move on. He took off the ring and placed it in the Tiffany box. He walked over to the wall safe and placed it there. Tears threatened to fall but he vowed that he wouldn’t cry over Justin again and he never breaks promises.


	6. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Brian sat in his office going over the contract for Renaldo Jewelers when Justin walked in.

“Hi.” Justin was very hesitant to talk to Brian after what happened the previous evening.

Brian was still angry with Justin. “Hello.” Brian put the contract down and waited for Justin to continue.

Justin took a deep breath before continuing. “I just wanted to know what our tactic will be for the Renaldo campaign.”

Brian handed the contract to Justin. “After discussing it with Carl… Mr. Renaldo, we’ve decided to target the wealthy segment of the population.”

When Justin reached for the contract, he noticed that Brian’s wedding band was absent. He felt his heart constrict from the realization that Brian had finally moved on. “That is fine. I’ve come up with some preliminary sketches.” He handed Brian the folder with the sketches.

Brian looked over the sketches and was very happy with what he saw. He was just about to comment when Cynthia came into the office.

“Brian, Justin, Carlos Renaldo is here.” Cynthia could sense the tension in the room.

“Thanks Cynthia. Can you please have him wait in the conference room and we’ll be right there.” Brian said.

“Sure.” Cynthia walked out and closed the door.

Justin wanted to see what this man looked like. “Is there anything else you want to add before we go in there?”

Brian shook his head and stood up. “I think what we have is fine for the first meeting.”

The two men walked into the conference room. “Good morning, Carlos.” Brian held out his hand.

Carlos stood up and took the proffered hand. “Good morning, Brian.” Carlos looked over at Justin and immediately knew that this was Brian’s ex-husband.

“Carlos, may I introduce you to Justin Taylor. He is a partner and the head of the art department. He will be presenting our ideas for your campaign.” Brian sat down in the chair next to the one Carlos had occupied. 

Justin held out his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Renaldo.” Justin leveled his gaze at the man he suspected Brian was spending time with. He also didn’t like that Brian removed Kinney from his name.

Carlos noticed that the watch Justin was wearing was from his collection. “It’s nice to meet you too, Mr. Taylor.” Carlos twisted Justin’s wrist to get a closer look at the watch. “Nice watch. If I’m not mistaken, it’s from one of my collections.”

Justin was impressed. “Yes it is. Brian gave it to me on our first anniversary.” Justin smiled.

Carlos returned the smile and let go of Justin’s hand. “Well, let’s see what you’ve come up with.”

The gentlemen sat down and went over the ideas for the campaign. Carlos wanted to hate what Brian’s ex-husband had come up with but he couldn’t. Everything Justin presented, Carlos loved.

“Well, I have to say, I’m very impressed.” Carlos looked over at Brian. “I would like to take some time to think about this before I sign anything.”

Brian knew what Carlos was doing. He wanted to have an upper hand on Justin. “That’s fine, Carlos. Take as much time as you need.”

All three gentlemen got up and shook hands. “Can you please leave Brian and me alone for a moment, Mr. Taylor?”

Justin hated that throughout the entire meeting Carlos called him Mr. Taylor while he called Brian by his first name. “No problem.” Justin collected his papers. “It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we will work together.” After that was said, Justin left the conference room.

It took all of Brian’s strength not to laugh at Carlos’ tactics. Once the door was closed, he let out a chuckle. “You are bad.”

Carlos moved closer to Brian and placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders. “So, that was your ex-husband?”

Brian just nodded. “Yeah.” Brian placed his hands on Carlos’ waist. “That was Justin.”

Carlos smiled, “What a fool.” Carlos placed his hand behind Brian’s neck and brought the taller man closer so he could taste Brian’s lips.

Just as the kiss started to heat up, Brian realized it was dangerous for them to continue so he pulled out of the embrace. “Carlos, we can’t do this here.”

Carlos took a deep breath. “I know. I just couldn’t resist since you left so suddenly last night. By the way, how is Sean?”

Brian sat down in one of the chairs and regaled Carlos with what happened the previous night.

“So, Justin defended what Wes did?” Carlos was astounded by the tale.

“No. I kicked him out after Brian left.”

Both men turned around and saw a very angry Justin standing in the doorway.

Justin walked toward the men and stood in front of Carlos. “Would you mind leaving Brian and me alone, Mr. Renaldo?”

Carlos got up from his chair and turned to Brian. “I will wait for you in your office.” With that Carlos walked out of the conference room and closed the door.

Justin turned his gaze to Brian. “How could you, Brian? How could you tell, not only a new client but a perfect stranger, what happened between us last night?” Justin tried so hard not to break down.

Brian refused to allow Justin to berate him. “Calm down Justin.” Brian stood up to be on Justin’s level. “Carlos is not a perfect stranger.”

Justin couldn’t believe it. “I knew it. You fucked him.” Justin screamed. “Is that where you were last night? You were with him, fucking your brains out.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Brian couldn’t believe he was expected to justify his whereabouts. “That is none of your business. You no longer have a say in what I do or who I do.” Brian was proud of himself for not blowing up at Justin. He walked out of the conference room and toward his office to see Carlos.

Justin collapsed in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Justin couldn’t believe he was acting like that. He had no right to feel betrayed by Brian’s actions. Brian was right; he didn’t have to defend his actions any longer. Justin had no hold on Brian. For some reason, Justin believed deep down that no matter what Brian would always be there for him. ‘I guess I’m wrong’.

For the next couple of months Justin and Brian rarely spoke outside the realm of work and Sean. Brian’s association with Carlos was progressing but at a pace that Brian didn’t feel comfortable with.

One evening while Brian and Carlos were having dinner, Brian decided to bring up the subject. “Carlos, I need to know where you think this thing between us is heading.”

Carlos looked at Brian and smiled. “I was wondering when you were going to bring that up.” Carlos took a deep breath and looked deep into Brian’s eyes. “I like you Brian. We have fun together. Not to mention the amazing sex we have but I’m not in the market for a life partner. I hope you understand.”

Brian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought he would have to break the man’s heart. Brian smiled and nodded. “As a matter of fact, I understand perfectly. I was hoping you would feel that way. I’m not interested in having that either.” Brian looked into Carlos’ chocolate eyes. “I want to thank you for bringing me back to the living. I’ve been in a daze since my divorce and meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me.”

Carlos knew the minute he met and worked with Justin that these two men were meant for each other. “I still want to see you. I don’t want to give up our friendship.”

“I don’t either.” Brian raised his wine glass and made a toast. “To friendship.”

“To friendship.” Carlos clicked his glass with Brian’s.

Thanksgiving was coming up and Justin didn’t know what to expect. The entire family was going to be at Debbie’s for dinner. Justin knew Brian was going to be there but he wasn’t sure if he would bring Carlos. He was sitting in his office when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.”

Brian stepped into the office and stood by the door. “Justin, do you have a minute?”

Justin nodded and motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Brian sat down. He didn’t know how to start this conversation. “As you know, Thanksgiving is coming up. This is the first holiday since the divorce and I know it is your weekend with Sean but I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind bringing Sean to Debbie’s for a little while so he could spend some time with the family.”

Before he could answer his phone rang. He noticed on the caller id that it was Debbie. “I need to take this.” Justin hoped beyond hope that Debbie was calling to invite him to Thanksgiving dinner. “Hello?”

“Sunshine!” Debbie’s voice rang through the line. “How are you honey?”

“I’m as good as expected.” Justin looked at Brian and mouthed Debbie’s name. “How about you?”

“I’m fine.” Debbie cleared her voice. “Honey, I called to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner. The entire family is going to be here and it wouldn’t be the same without you and Sean. Besides, Jennifer and Molly have already accepted my invitation.”

“I’ll think about it Debbie. I’ll let you know.” Justin didn’t want to let on how appreciative he was for the invite. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay, Sweetheart.” Debbie said. “Give Sean a kiss for me.”

“I will Debbie. Good bye.” Justin hung up the phone and returned his attention to Brian. “Well it looks like I might be there after all. That was Debbie inviting me to Thanksgiving.”

Brian nodded his head. “Why didn’t you just tell her you were going when you had her on the phone?”

Justin bit his lower lip. “I’m still not sure if I’m going to go.”

“Why not?” Brian didn’t understand why Justin didn’t just say yes.

Justin lowered his head. “Now I know what you must have felt like at Sean’s first birthday with Wes there.” Justin didn’t want to elaborate, hoping Brian would understand from where he was coming.

Brian knew exactly where Justin was heading. He thought Carlos was going to be there and Brian refused to relieve him of this thought. “Well, you’re a big boy now. You can make your own decision.” Brian got up and walked out of the office.

The day before Thanksgiving, Sean came into Brian’s bedroom and asked a question Brian wasn’t expecting to hear from an eighteen month old child. “Daddy, why do you hate Dada?”

Brian sat on his bed trying to wrap his brain around the question. “Come here, Seannyboy.”

The little boy climbed onto Brian’s lap and waited for Brian to answer. “Why do you think I don’t like Dada?” Brian looked into the eyes that were so much like Justin’s.

Sean scrunched up his face trying to come up with the right words. “He don’t live here.” Sean began to tear up.

Brian held his son close and felt tears come to his eyes. “Just because Dada doesn’t live here doesn’t mean we don’t like each other. Something happened and Dada and I decided that it would be better if we didn’t live together.” Brian turned Sean around so he could look at him. “Sean, Dada and I love you very much. You are the most important thing in our lives. Do you understand?”

Sean just nodded his head and hugged his father for dear life. The door bell rang and Sean got off of Brian’s lap and headed for the door. Brian took a deep breath before following Sean to the door. Sean was trying to push the door but wasn’t strong enough yet. Brian helped out and opened the door to find the most amazing vision.

Justin was standing there in a pair of black jeans, black boots and his wool jacket with the multicolored scarf Debbie had knitted him about a million years ago. He was also covered in snow. “I can’t believe the weather out there.” Justin looked down at Sean and was about to pick up him up but thought better of it. “Let me take off my wet jacket before I pick you up, Angel.” After removing the offending clothing, Justin took his son into his arms and hugged him close. He looked up at Brian and noticed a look he hadn’t seen in a very long time. ‘Is that longing I see in his eyes?’ Justin asked himself.

Brian swallowed down his feelings and turned away from Justin. “Take off your boots before you enter.” He walked over to the window to see how bad the weather was.

Justin chuckled and after putting his son down, complied with the request. He closed the door behind him and picked Sean up again and walked toward the living room.

Brian couldn’t believe how much snow had fallen in a matter of minutes. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Justin taking Sean out in this. He wasn’t sure if he wanted Justin out in this. “Justin, you could have gotten into an accident driving in this mess.”

Justin sat down on the couch and began tickling Sean. “I bought that Jeep Liberty, remember?”

Brian turned around and watched how happy Sean was with Justin. “Listen, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to take Sean out in this.”

Justin looked at Brian and responded, “But it is okay for me to go out in this?”

“No.” Brian said after realizing how what he said sounded like. “I didn’t mean that. I meant that you should wait until the snow stops and the roads are clear before you head out with Sean.” Brian moved to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee or something warm to drink?”

Justin smiled. “Sure. Do you have hot chocolate?”

Sean began to bounce on Justin’s lap when he heard the word chocolate. “Chocolate! Chocolate!”

Brian smirked. “Hot chocolate it is.” Brian put the tea kettle on the stove and went into the bedroom. He returned with a pair of slippers. “Here.” He handed Justin the item. “I know how cold your feet get.”

Justin took the slippers and put them on. “Thanks.”

After about an hour there was no sign of the snow stopping, this caused a great deal of stress for both men. Brian was sitting on the window seat watching the snow pile up on the cars below them. He looked over at Justin and Sean coloring.

Sean looked at Brian and frowned. “Daddy, I’m hungry.”

Brian smirked because Sean made the exact same face Justin would when he was hungry. Brian looked at his watch and realized that it was close to their normal dinner time. “Okay, buddy. What do you want to have for dinner tonight?” Brian walked over to the refrigerator and looked at what he had. “How about having some chicken soup?”

Sean had a sour look on his face. “No stup.” 

Justin couldn’t believe how domestic Brian had become. “How about a nice omelet with potato and cheese?”

Sean looked at Justin and jumped up and down. “Yeah!”

Brian smiled at Justin’s suggestion. “You are in luck, Seannyboy, I happen to have eggs. Now let’s see if we have the rest of the items?” Brian opened the various cabinets and found what was required. 

“Why don’t you and Daddy set the table and I’ll make dinner?” Justin said, as he took the spatula out of Brian’s hand.

Brian nodded his head as he helped Sean with setting the table.

Fifteen minutes later, Brian, Justin, and Sean sat down to eat dinner together for the first time since before Sean was born. Brian looked over at Justin and old feelings were surfacing as he watched Justin help Sean eat his omelet. This is what a family is supposed to be. Brian shook those thought out of his head. They were never going to be a real family again.

After dinner, Sean wanted to play so they left the dishes until after Sean was settled in the living room with his toys. Brian and Justin were cleaning up when the phone rang.

“Hello?” Brian asked.

“Brian, it is Jennifer.” Jennifer sounded like she was in a panic.

“Is everything okay?” Brian began to worry.

“Do you know where Justin is?” Jennifer asked. “I called his apartment and there was no answer. I tried his cell and I’ve only gotten his voice mail. I’m worried something happened to him.”

“Calm down Jennifer. Justin is here, safe and sound.” Brian looked over at Justin who also had a worried look on his face. “He arrived just as the storm hit.”

Brian could hear the tension being released from Jennifer’s body. “Thank God.” Jennifer said.

“I’ll put him on.” Brian held out the receiver to Justin. “It’s your mother.”

Justin took the receiver and held it to his ear. “Hey Mom.”

“Thank God you’re safe.” Jennifer repeated. “Why didn’t you pick up your cell phone?”

Justin walked over to his coat and reached into his pocket to retrieve the phone and came up empty. “I must have left it in the car.” Justin searched the other pockets. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

“As long as you and Sean are fine, it doesn’t matter. My advice to you is to stay put until this storm roles over. They are saying that it’s going to snow through the night.” Jennifer was hoping this would the catalyst that brought the two back together.

“Thanks Mom. I will think about it.” Justin wasn’t sure if Brian would agree to him staying in the loft. “See you tomorrow at Debbie’s.”

“Okay, Honey. Give Sean a kiss for me.” Jennifer said.

“I will. Bye Mom.” Justin said.

“Bye.” Jennifer hung up the phone.

Justin returned the receiver to its place and walked back to continue to clean up. “Brian, Mom said that the weather isn’t supposed to let up until later in the evening. Is it okay…”

“If you stay?” Brian said, cutting him off.

Justin nodded his head.

“I figured as much. You can stay with Sean. He doesn’t want any part of that new bed I bought. Brian smiled. “It should be good for one night.”

“Thanks.” On impulse, Justin hugged Brian. It felt so nice having the man back in his arms.

For a split second Brian gave in to the feelings but then pulled away. “What are you doing?”

Justin was completely embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Justin picked up the dish rag and continued to wipe down the counter. Justin wanted to smack himself for being so careless. ‘Of course Brian wouldn’t like you to touch him. He’s involved with another man, stupid.’ Justin really needed a cigarette. He walked over to his jacket and pull out the pack. “I’m going to have a smoke. I’ll be right back.” Justin walked out of the loft without waiting for a reply. 

Brian stood by the sink thinking about the feelings that he felt with Justin in his arms. He looked at the clock and realized it was Sean’s bedtime. “Come on little man. Time for night, night.” Brian walked over to the sofa and picked up Sean.

Sean looked around and noticed Justin was missing. “Where, Dada?”

“Dada step outside for a minute. He’ll be right back.” Brian said as he carried Sean to his room.

Justin returned from his smoke and heard voices coming from Sean’s room. He walked over to the door and was about to walk through when he heard Sean ask. “Dada sleep here?”

“Yes, Dada is going to sleep here.” Brian answered as he placed Sean in his crib. “Tomorrow we are going to Grandma Debbie’s for Thanksgiving.” Brian was trying to get the boy to lie down. The next question stopped Brian’s actions.

“Dada sleep with you?” Sean’s eyes were wide open.

Justin didn’t want to hear Brian’s answer so he walked in. “Hey, Angel. Are you ready for bed?” Justin walked over to the crib to tuck his son in. “So, how about I read you a bedtime story?”

Sean clapped his hands after handing Justin his story book. Justin picked up the boy and sat down on the bed getting them comfortable.

Brian looked at them and started to walk out when he heard, “NO!” Brian turned around and saw the angry expression on his son’s face. “Stay!” Sean was padding the space beside him, motioning for Brian to sit down.

Brian looked at Justin who nodded his head in agreement. Brian sat down next to Sean and listened to Justin read “Little Red Riding Hood” to Sean. Brian was transfixed on the movement of Justin’s mouth as he was reciting the words. He was taken out of his thoughts when Justin motioned for him to look down at a sleeping Sean. Justin carefully placed the boy into the crib and the two men quietly left the room.

“He didn’t even make it to the end.” Justin commented as they sat down in the living room.

“He never does.” Brian closed his eyes. All of a sudden he felt completely exhausted. Being near Justin has put his nerves on edge.

“So, how are things going with Carlos?” Justin asked.

Brian’s head snapped up at the question. “It’s not.” Brian wanted to lie but he realized that it wasn’t worth it.

“Did you break up?” Justin felt his heart leap for joy.

Brian smiled. “Yes and no.” Brian ran his hands through his hair. “We still see each other but not exclusively. Neither one of us wants that.” Brian leaned his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. “Not now, not ever.”

Justin felt like he was punched in the face with that remark and remained silent.

Brian glanced at Justin and knew something was wrong. Justin couldn’t keep quiet for that long. “What’s the matter?” 

Justin was taken out of his haze at the sound of Brian’s voice. “Nothing.” He got up and looked out of the window. The snow was falling at a faster rate. He could barely see the top of cars. “It’s really coming down out there. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“No thanks necessary. It’s the least I could do for my son’s father.” Brian lifted himself off of the couch and headed toward his bedroom. “I’m tired.” He turned toward Justin and said, “Good night Justin.”

Without turning around, Justin said, “Good night.” Justin felt the lonely tear run down his face as he continued to stare out into the cold night.

Brian didn’t know why but he walked back to Justin and tentatively put his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. Justin was startled but leaned back into the touch. He closed his eyes to memorize the feel of the strong hand messaging his shoulders. Brian couldn’t help himself so he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s ear.

Justin felt like his skin was on fire from that little kiss. He knew this was a chance of a life time. He slowly turned around and looked deep into the hazel eyes. What he saw in those most expressive eyes was desire and want. Justin leaned his head back as an invitation for Brian to kiss him.

Brian lowered his head and captured the lips he hadn’t tasted in over a year. He knew this was going to cause major problems but at that point he couldn’t care less, he wanted Justin. He’d wanted Justin from the moment he walked into the door. Brian moved them toward the bedroom as he thoroughly explored the recesses of Justin’s mouth.

Once they were in the bedroom they undressed each other in silence. They didn’t want to wake up Sean. Brian ran his hands over the still perfect skin becoming familiar with it again. Justin gently pushed Brian to sit down on the bed and sank to his knees. He took Brian’s member into his hand and ran his tongue up the large vein.

Brian was captivated by the sensations coursing through his body. He ran his hands through the blonde locks as he watched Justin expertly suck his cock. He realized that after all this time; Justin was still the best he’d ever had. He couldn’t take it any more and wanted to be inside the blonde. He reached over to the night stand to retrieve a condom and lube. He started to laugh because the last time he had sex in the loft was with Justin almost two years ago.

Justin looked up at Brian confused as to what was so funny. “What?” He whispered.

Brian gazed upon the questioning face and smiled. “Nothing.” Brian didn’t want to let Justin know that he never spent a night here with Carlos. He didn’t want to reveal that after all this time, Justin was the only one he wanted in his bed. He pulled Justin off of his knees and onto the bed. Brian positioned himself between Justin’s legs and handed Justin the condom. “Put it on me. Go ahead. Slip it on my dick.”

Justin smiled at the memory of their first time together. He took the condom from Brian and rolled it onto Brian’s cock.

Brian lifted Justin’s legs onto his shoulders and put some lube on Justin’s asshole. “Don’t worry, it will heat up.”

Tears were in Justin’s eyes and he braced himself for Brian to push inside. Justin felt the sting and put his hand over his mouth to keep the groan from escaping. He missed this feeling.

Brian slowly entered Justin but couldn’t hold on any longer. Once he was buried to the hilt, he began pumping his hips, hitting Justin’s sweet spot every few strokes.

The sensations coursing through their bodies were unbearable. Both men couldn’t take anymore and with one more push, Justin exploded between them. Brian followed closely behind. Brian collapsed on top of Justin riding out his orgasm. Once he was able to move again, Brian slowly slipped out of Justin and lay on his back.

Justin couldn’t move. He hadn’t felt that amazing in a very long time. Justin looked over at Brian and saw the contented look on his face. He knew that this feeling wouldn’t last. Tomorrow they would be back to being the divorced couple. They would deal with it tomorrow.

Brian knew that he shouldn’t have had sex with Justin but he didn’t care. He felt great being inside the man again. It felt like home again. He looked over and gazed into the blue pools. He smiled and opened his arms and Justin immediately went into them. Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head and sighed. “You know, we can’t let Sean see you sleeping in here.” Brian whispered. “It will confuse him.”

Justin took a deep breathe and nodded his head. “I know.” Justin tried to sit up but Brian had a strong hold on him. He looked up questioning the action.

“I didn’t say you had to leave this moment.” Brian smiled.

Justin returned to his position and thought about everything he was grateful for. He kissed the chest below him and knew that no matter what life brought him, he was most grateful for having Brian and Sean in his life. “Happy Thanksgiving, Bri.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jus.”


	7. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

Brian was staring at the ceiling thinking about the man lying in his arms. For the past year he has hated and loved this man with all of his heart. He thought about how Justin betrayed him by his affair with Wes. Could he forgive Justin for this? He wasn’t sure. He looked over at the clock and realized Justin needed to leave before Sean got up.

Brian gently shook Justin until he began to stir. “Justin, wake up.”

Justin stretched and looked up at Brian. At first he thought he was hallucinating seeing Brian than everything came back to him; the snow, being stranded at the loft, the sex. Justin couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“You need to leave before Sean wakes up.” Brian whispered.

Justin nodded and sat up. He ran his hands through his hair and got out of bed. He couldn’t look at Brian as he searched for his clothes. He pulled on his underwear and walked toward the closet and pulled out a blanket. He walked out without a word. He slowly opened the door to Sean’s room and tiptoed toward the bed. He glanced at Sean sleeping soundly in his crib and couldn’t help feeling like he failed his son.

“I promise you I will always be here for you.” Justin covered Sean and got into the small bed.

Brian couldn’t get back to sleep. He kept thinking about how great it felt having Justin in his arms again. He hadn’t felt that complete since before Sean was born. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear Sean come into the room.

“Daddy?” The little voice interrupted Brian’s thoughts.

Brian looked over to the door and sighed. “Seannyboy, how many times do I have to tell you not to climb out of your crib by yourself? You can get hurt.”

Sean walked over and climbed onto the bed. “Dada help.” Sean turned to look at the door where Justin stood. “Come here, Dada.” Sean waved him in.

Justin tentatively stepped into the room but didn’t move closer to the bed. “That’s okay, Sean. I’m going back to bed.”

Sean’s face took on the same look when Justin was angry. “No. Come here now!”

Brian couldn’t believe how his son spoke to Justin. He took hold of Sean’s chin and moved it so the boy could look into his eyes. “Sean, don’t you ever speak to Dada like that again.”

Sean’s eyes started to water. “I want Dada here with you and me. Why don’t you want him here?” Sean turned to Justin, as tears ran down his face and asked, “Why don’t you love Daddy no more?” Sean buried his face in the pillow and began to wail.

Neither Brian nor Justin knew how to answer that question. Brian looked at Justin and waved him in as he tried to get Sean to look at him. “Seannyboy, look at me, please.” Brian pleaded with his son.

Justin walked over to them and sat on the bed. Justin placed his hand on his son’s back and began to rub little circles. “Sean, listen to me. I do love Daddy but I did something to him that I can’t forgive myself for and that is why I don’t live with you.”

Sean looked at Justin and asked, “But if you say sorry, it will make it all better.” Sean had a very pleading look on his face. “Are you sorry?”

Justin was very sorry for what he did to Brian but he also knew that ‘sorry’ didn’t cut it. He so wished it did but he knew better. “Yes. I am sorry for what I did.” The look of happiness on Sean’s face broke Justin’s heart. “Sean you have to understand, what I did to Daddy is unforgivable. Saying ‘sorry’ isn’t going to make it better.”

Sean began to tear up again. “Try.” Sean hiccupped. “Say sorry to Daddy.”

Brian finally spoke, “Sean, Dada is right, saying sorry is not going to make it better…” Brian paused as he noticed Justin’s eyes lowering to the bed. “…yet.” Brian waited for his words to sink into Justin’s head.

Justin slowly replayed Brian’s words in his head and couldn’t believe that Brian was even contemplating forgiveness. He must be humoring their son. When Justin looked at Brian, he knew immediately that the words weren’t empty. There was some hope that Brian would forgive him but he also knew that it would be a long, long time before it was granted. Justin knew he would wait forever for it.

Sean climbed on top of Brian and hugged him closely. He still didn’t understand what was going on but felt a little bit better. “I tired, Daddy.” Sean said through a yawn.

Brian smiled at his baby boy. “Get under the covers.” He helped Sean get under the blankets. “Get some rest. We are going to have a busy day at Grandma Debbie’s.”

Sean could barely keep his eyes open. The emotional episode wore him out. “Okay.” He snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Justin watched as his son’s breathing evened out and drifted off to sleep. He wanted so badly to climb in next to him and hold him close. Justin placed his hand on Sean’s back and rubbed little circles. He looked up at Brian but didn’t know what to say.

Brian made sure Sean was comfortable before he looked at Justin.

Justin got up and as he quietly walked out he mouthed, “Good night.” He looked back at Brian and watched as Brian wrapped his arm around Sean and kissed his temple. Justin turned back around and headed back to Sean’s room.

Brian woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking and coffee brewing. He sat up and could see Justin cooking and Sean sitting at the kitchen counter intensely watching Justin. Brian pushed the covers off and headed toward the bathroom. Brian stood in front of the toilet and started to relive the events of last night. The feel of having Justin’s body beneath him. He relived the sensations that coursed through his body when he came. The sounds Justin made when he was being penetrated made Brian’s dick come to life. He couldn’t believe after everything Justin did to him, he still had feelings for the blonde. He finished up and walked toward the kitchen.

Sean climbed off of the stool and ran over to Brian. “Daddy!” He launched himself toward Brian. “Happy Thankgiving, Daddy!” Sean hugged Brian and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. “Dada make breadfast.”

“Happy Thanksgiving, Seannyboy.” Brian carried Sean over to the kitchen and sat him down on the stool. “It smells good.” Brian said as he pulled out mugs from the cabinet and put them on the table.

Justin couldn’t keep from smiling. He was a little nervous that Brian would be angry that he was making himself at home.

Brian continued to set the table while Justin put the finishing touches on the pancakes. Once everything was ready the three men sat down to eat. Sean was so happy eating breakfast with his two fathers for the first time in his life. He couldn’t keep still.

After breakfast, Brian cleaned up while Justin helped Sean get dressed. Brian was in the middle of loading the dishwasher when he heard a loud cry come from the bathroom scared him half to death. He flew to the bathroom and couldn’t believe what he saw; Justin was sitting in the bathtub with Sean playing. Sean was standing up splashing Justin with water.

“What do you think you are doing, young man?” Brian asked, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Sean looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I splash DaDa.” Sean said as he demonstrated and laughed.

Brian looked directly at Justin and said, “You are cleaning up the mess.” Brian shook his head and headed out of the bathroom to get more towels.

“No problem.” Justin said as he tried to keep the water from getting into his eyes.

Brian returned to the bathroom and placed the fresh towels on the heating rack and was about to leave when Sean grabbed onto Brian’s pajama pants. “Play, Daddy.”

Brian looked at the smiling face and couldn’t say no. “Okay.” He knelt down and picked up the shampoo and put a generous amount in his hand and began to lather Sean’s hair.

“No, Daddy!” Sean started to swat Brian’s hands away. “Hurt my eyes.”

“One time Sean, it hurt your eyes. I bought the one that doesn’t hurt.” Brian continued to wash Sean’s hair ignoring the boy’s cries. “Justin, can you hold him for a second?”

Justin did as asked and watched as Brian washed Sean’s hair. He was amazed at how strong Brian was. If it was him, he would have never washed Sean’s hair again after the crying Sean was doing. Brian turned on the faucet and filled the cup that was at the edge of the tub with fresh water and gently rinsed out the soap. Justin covered Sean’s eyes with his hand, preventing the water to get into his eyes. After Sean was rinsed clean Brian stood up and took a towel off of the rack. Justin held him up and Brian wrapped the cloth around the boy and carried him toward the bedroom.

Justin was about to get out of the tub when he heard Brian say, “Do not forget to clean the mess.” Justin smiled and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his waist and began to straighten up the bathroom. “Brian, do you have an extra toothbrush?”

“I think I have some in the linen closet.” Brian said as he walked into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a new tooth brush. After handing it to Justin he walked over to the shower and turned on the water. After adjusting the temperature, he took off his pajama bottoms and stepped into the glass enclosure.

Justin stood at the sink completely shocked at Brian. He quickly finished brushing his teeth and left the room. He knew if he stayed, he wouldn’t have been able to reframe himself from climbing into the shower with Brian. He quickly got dressed and went into the living room where Sean was playing with his toys.

Thirty minutes later, Brian emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue sweater and black boots. He looked amazing and Justin unconsciously licked his lips. ‘He’s almost 40 and looks exactly like he did when I met him.’

Brian knew what havoc his appearance was causing Justin and he didn’t care. “Come on Sean, let’s go to Grandma Debbie’s.” Brian picked up Sean’s snow suit and walked over to Sean to get the boy ready. “We should take the Wrangler. Since it’s been in the garage, we won’t have to waste time taking snow off.”

Justin was confused. “You want to go in one car?”

Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “Why not? By the time you get all that snow off your car, it will Monday. Besides, it will make it easier to find parking.”

Justin smiled back and put on his own jacket. 

After they were all ready, they headed down to the car. Justin strapped Sean into his car seat as Brian started the car. After making sure Sean was secure, Justin jumped into the passenger seat. They drove in silence with only Sean singing along with the Wiggles.

“So, is this the new thing kids are listening to?” Justin made a joke.

Brian chuckled, “Yeah, it’s the new way to keep your child from screaming their heads off.” Brian was a little sad that Justin didn’t know what their son liked.

“Holly shit!” Debbie exclaimed when she saw Brian, Justin and Sean climb out of the Jeep.

“What is it, Ma?” Michael asked as he placed the plates on the table.

Debbie continued to look at the boys and said, “You won’t believe who arrived together.” Deb turned to look at Michael. “The Taylor-Kinney clan.”

Michael, Emmett, Ted and Ben rushed over to Debbie to look out the window, just in time to see Justin getting Sean’s toy bag out of the jeep. 

“What do you think is going on?” Michael whispered to Debbie.

Debbie just shook her head afraid of voicing her prayer. She prayed every night that the boys would reconcile. They were two pieces of one heart. One can’t survive without the other. “Go!” Debbie said to the boys as she opened the door to Brian and Justin. “Happy Thanksgiving, boys.” Debbie held out her arms and Sean walked right into them. She picked him up and carried him into the house.

Justin and Brian were surprised that Debbie didn’t ask why they came together. They walked into the house and proceeded to remove their jackets.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Michael walked over to Brian and hugged him. He then turned to Justin, “Happy Thanksgiving, Jus.”

“You too, Michael.” Justin returned the hug and let himself be guided into the house.

“So, have you given any thought on what we should do for the next issue of Rage?” Michael asked.

“You’re the idea man. I’m the artist. You tell me what we should do.” Justin said in frustration. They have been going back and forth for a month about whether or not JT and Rage should reconcile. It seemed that JT and Rage have mirrored Brian and Justin.

“I still think we should get JT and Rage back together.” Michael wanted to see how this conversation would affect Brian. “I don’t understand why you don’t want to go with that story. You know as well as I do that no matter what happens those two belong together.”

“Michael!” Justin didn’t want Brian to hear this. “This isn’t the time or the place to discuss this.”

Brian was listening intently at the conversation. ‘Why wouldn’t Justin want to go with the reconciliation story?’ Brian thought.

Just then the door opened and Lindsey and Melanie carrying Jenny came in with Gus trailing behind. “Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!” Lindsey said.

Everyone rushed over to greet the guests. As soon as Sean heard Gus’ voice he ran over and jumped on him.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Kiddo.” Gus said to his little brother as he balanced the boy on his hip.

Sean and Gus were complete opposites. Gus looked exactly like Brian, while Sean looked exactly like Justin. Gus carried Sean into the living room dragging snow all over the floor.

“Gus, take off those wet books right now.” Melanie scolded. When Gus acted like he didn’t even she rolled her eyes and said to Debbie. “It’s amazing, that kid has turned into the biggest teenager and he’s only 10 years old.”

A couple of minutes later, Jennifer and Molly came into the door and the family was complete.

When they took their places at the table, Justin made sure he wasn’t sitting next to Brian. He didn’t want more talk about them as their arriving together has cause. They all sat around the table to eat but before they could enjoy any of it, Sean wanted everyone to say one thing they are thankful for. Everyone was waiting to hear from Brian and Justin.

Justin began to panic about what he was going to say. When it came to his turn Justin looked at Sean and then Brian and smiled. “I’m grateful for having such a wonderful family. That no matter what happens; I know I could always count on them.”

Brian was next. He knew Justin was talking about their family. “I would have to say, I’m grateful for my health and for my family, especially for my children. They are a true testament to my morality.”

It took all of Debbie energy not to smack some sense into their stubborn heads. 

Gus, Jenny and Sean went outside to play with the snow and after 10 minutes they returned. “It’s coming down hard out there.” Gus announced as he shook snow off of his jacket. 

Justin went over and helped Sean and Jenny out of their snow suits. He looked out of the door window and saw a wall of white. “Oh my God!” Justin exclaimed.

Debbie glanced out and realized that no one was going to make it home in this blizzard. “I guess we are all going to bunk here tonight.” She turned to Ben and said, “Come on, Ben. Help me get the cots from the attic.”

After all was set and done, Debbie gave everyone their sleeping assignments. “Okay, it’s going to be tight but here goes. Jennifer and Molly and Sean will sleep with me in my room. Ted, Michael and Ben will sleep with Emmett in his room. Lindsey, Melanie and Jenny will stay in Michael’s old room. Brian, Justin and Gus will sleep down here in the living room.” Debbie looked around to see if anyone had objections. “Good, now that that is settled, why don’t we play a nice game of poker?”

The evening was turning out to be a lot of fun. They all sat around the table playing cards and munching on left over stuffing.

Brian was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Sean in his arms. Lindsey walked over to him and ran her hands through Sean’s blond hair. “Why don’t you put him in the crib upstairs?.”

Brian smiled and carefully carried Sean to the bedroom. After making sure Sean was comfortable, he returned to the living room. Brian was about to walk in to the kitchen to help clean when he overheard Justin and Debbie talking.

“So Sunshine, what is going on with you and Brian?” Deb inquired.

Justin was waiting for someone to ask. “I was supposed to have Sean last night and because of the snow, I wasn’t able to leave.” Justin placed the plate in the cabinet. “Brian was nice enough to let me stay the night.”

Deb nodded her head. “So nothing happened?”

Justin looked down and refused to answer the question.

Deb smiled and placed her hand on his arm. “Does this mean there is a possibility of a reconciliation between the two of you?” Deb tried to keep her excitement at bay.

Justin shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Do you want one?”

Brian left before he heard the answer. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Did last night mean nothing to Justin? He shook his head and after getting his emotions under control, Brian left the bathroom to join the rest of the gang.

After everything was cleared away and the storm outside continued to rage, some of the guests decided to retire. 

Michael stood up and stretched. “I’m going to bed.” He took hold of Ben’s hand and helped him off of the couch. “Good night.”

“Good night, everyone.” Ben said as he followed Michael.

One by one everyone retired for the night and left Justin and Brian alone with a sleeping Gus.

While Justin was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, Brian spread out the sleeping bags trying to keep the realization that he would be sleeping next to Justin again out of his head. Justin walked into the living room wearing one of Debbie’s night shirts that read “#1 Fag Hag”. Brian started to laugh at how ridiculous Justin looked.

“What’s so funny?” Justin quietly asked, making sure not to wake Gus.

“You look so funny in that shirt.” Brian smirked.

Justin looked at the shirt and started to laugh. “Well, it is Debbie’s.” Justin walked over to the sleeping bags. “So, which one do you wan?”

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t care. Just pick one.”

Justin sat down on the one right in front of him and proceeded to climb in. Brian followed his lead and got comfortable.

Justin really wanted throw his arm around Brian and bring him closer. Justin lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. He looked over at Brian who had his back to him and sighed. “Brian?”

“Yeah.” Brian whispered back but didn’t turn around.

“We need to talk about what happened last night.” Justin tentatively said.

Brian took a deep breath before turning onto his back. “I know we do.” Brian looked over at Justin. “What do you think about it?”

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat. “It was great.” Justin shifted onto his side and propped himself on his elbow. “But than again, it was always great.”

Brian nodded. “Yeah, but what did it mean for you?”

“I’m confused.” Justin said. “I don’t know if these feelings are real or just a sense of insecurity.”

Brian huffed. “Insecure? You? That is one phrase I never would have used to describe you.”

Justin was surprised at the complement.

“You know what you want and you will do anything to get it.” Brian couldn’t stop himself. “You took on one of Hercules’ labors and you got me to commit. You weren’t afraid of anything, not even your parents.” Brian knew he should stop. “You are the bravest person I know and I love you.”

Justin sucked in a breath. “You love me?”

Brian closed his eyes. For a split second he thought about lying but than threw caution to the wind. “Yeah, I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you. Having you in my arms last night was the happiest I’ve been in over a year. Do you know how frightening that is?”

Justin scooted closer to Brian and placed a tentative hand on his chest. “I do know and I’m sorry I was the cause of the pain.” Justin swallowed. “The pain I caused Sean.”

Brian could feel his body reacting to the feel of Justin’s hand on his skin. He reached up and removed it before it was too late. “Justin, I don’t think this is a good idea. I love you but I don’t trust you.”

Justin nodded his head and fell onto his back. “I understand.” He rolled over away from Brian and buried his face in the pillow. “Good night.”

“Good night Justin.” Brian answered as he turned onto his side.

Gus was listening to the entire conversation and knew he needed to do something to get them back together. He knew he needed help. But who could he get? Then a name came to his head and he smiled. Gus drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. First come Love, then comes Marriage, then comes....

The next morning, Brian and Justin were awoken by a very energetic Sean. “Wake up!” Brian pretended not to hear Sean to see how far he would go to wake him up. Sean was getting frustrated that nothing he did was working to get his father up. He walked over to Justin and started to shake him. “Dada, wake up.”

Justin sat up and after rubbing the sleep from his eyes said, “Good morning, Buddy.” He opened his arms and Sean walked right into them. “How did you sleep?”

Sean pulled away from Justin. “Good. Help me wake Daddy.”

Justin looked over and caught Brian quickly closing his eyes. He smiled and looked at his son. “I know a way.” Justin whispered something in Sean’s ear. They woke up Gus and told him the plan. The plan was for Justin to hold down Brian while Sean and Gus tickled his feet. Justin hoped Brian didn’t hear him. They quietly walked over to Brian but before they could pounce Brian grabbed Sean and started to tickle him.

“Help! Dada, help!” Sean screamed as he was fighting to get away from Brian. “Gus! Help!”

Justin and Gus dove in and attacked Brian. Before anyone realized Justin was flat on his back with Brian on top of him and Sean on top of Brian, while Gus was sitting on the side. They were laughing and playing that they didn’t hear Debbie and Jennifer come down the stairs.

Debbie and Jennifer hoped this was the beginning of something good between the boys. They looked happy for the first time in over a year.

“Alright boys, time to stop monkeying around. There is a lot of work that needs to be done.” Debbie said as she headed toward the kitchen.

Being on top of Justin caused Brian’s body to react. “Gus, get Sean off of me.”

Gus took Sean into his arms. “Come on Sean, let’s go help Grandma and Grandma in the kitchen.”

Justin and Brian remained in their positions and watched their sons. Justin let his hands slowly drop to the floor and waited for Brian to make the first move.

Brian swallowed a couple of time before rolling to his side. He cursed himself for allowing himself to react to Justin. “How did you sleep?”

Justin looked at Brian and said, “Good. You?”

“Good.” Brian stood up. “I’m going to take a shower.” He needed to get his body under control. He walked into the kitchen and picked up Sean. “Come on little man, let’s get you dressed.”

Gus sat at the kitchen table watching Debbie and Jennifer get breakfast ready, when he decided this was the best time to talk to them. “Grandma Deb, Grandma Jen, I need your help with something.”

Debbie and Jennifer turned to give Gus their undivided attention.

“What is it Gus?” Debbie said, as she sat down in one of the chairs.

“I need help getting Dad and Justin back together.” Gus rushed out in one breath.

“What do you suggest we do?” Jennifer said, happy that someone in the family is going to try to get those stubborn men together.

“I don’t know but I can’t stand watching them pretend they don’t care about each other.” Gus had a desperate tone to his voice. “You saw them this morning, they were having such a good time together but then they stopped because they forgot that they weren’t supposed to be.” Gus’ eyes opened wide when an idea came to him. “Let’s lock them in a closet.”

“That only works in the movies.” Jennifer said.

Gus made a face. “They are drama queens.”

All three started to laugh at that comment. “We’ll think of something, Gus.” Debbie said when she heard the rest of the gang descend from upstairs. “Now help set the table.”

After breakfast was complete, they all went outside to dig out the cars. What was supposed to be a little joke by Michael of throwing a small amount of snow at Ben turned into a large snowball fight. Jennifer and Debbie watched from the safety of the house as snow went flying through the air.

Jennifer turned to Debbie. “So have you thought about what Gus asked?”

Debbie nodded her head. “Yup and I have a couple of ideas.” Debbie turned and walked toward the kitchen.

Jennifer continued to look out the door and watched them having fun. After a couple of minutes she walked away and joined Debbie in the kitchen.

Justin picked up some snow and sneaking up to Brian shoved it down the back of his jacket.

Brian turned around and said, as he picked up a hand full of snow, “You are a dead man.”

Justin knew he was in trouble and ran away with Brian hot on his heals. They rounded the house and Brian caught Justin by the back of the jacket and pushed him into a pile of snow. Justin grabbed on to Brian’s arm and effectively brought Brian down with him. Brian landed right on top of Justin. They were both laughing at the absurdity of the action. Brian looked down at Justin and involuntarily brought his lips down on Justin’s slightly chapped ones. Brian slipped his tongue into Justin’s mouth and began to explore the hot mouth. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck and brought him closer. The passion they both felt was taking over their bodies and it was completely ignoring the rational side of their brains.

Watching at the back door were Jennifer and Debbie. They looked on with such happiness. Jennifer whispered to Debbie, “Let’s do it.”

Debbie smiled and nodded her head. “All steam ahead for project ‘Get together’.”


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: Sorry it's taking so long and going a little slow but I promise to have another chapter out soon.  This is a continuation of the day after Thanksgiving.  


* * *

“Where the hell are Brian and Justin?”  Michael asked as he continued to shovel.  “We have all this snow to shovel.”

“I’ll go find them.”  Gus took off in the same direction that Justin and Brian went.  He was just about to turn the corner but stopped short when he heard his father’s voice.  Gus leaned against the house to listen.

“Justin, this is wrong.  We have to stop doing this.”  Brian said as he brushed snow off of his pants.  “We are sending out the message that we are getting back together.”

“I know.”  Justin walked toward the front of the house but then turned around.  “How can it be so wrong if it feels so right?”  Justin questioned.  Justin stood waiting for Brian’s response.

Brian sighed trying to get his feelings under control.  “Just because it feels right doesn’t make it right.”  Brian looked at Justin.

“I thought you were going to give me a chance to make things up to you and Sean.”  Justin said.  “Every time I try, you shut me down.”

Brian couldn’t believe Justin thought having sex was going to solve their problems.  “We have issues that we need to deal with before we could move on.  If you think that having sex is going to solve them, you are mistaken.”

Gus heard Brian coming toward him so in order not to get caught eavesdropping he called out to Brian.  “Dad!  Justin!”

Brian looked back at Justin and said, “We’re here, Sonnyboy.”

Gus turned the corner and saw the looks on the men’s faces.  “What’s the matter?”

Brian shook his head, “Nothing.”  He put his hand on Gus’ shoulder and led him toward the front of the house.

Justin watched in frustration and the only thing he could do was kick the snow that was in front of him.

After all the cars were freed from their snow cages, everyone settled in for some left over turkey for lunch.  Justin was thinking about what happened between him and Brian that his appetite was nowhere to be found.  He stared at his plate hoping that the answer to his dilemma will be there.  Justin needed to get out of the house.  He got up and put his plate in the sink.

“What’s the matter, Sunshine?”  Deb’s voice was full of concern.

“I’m just not that hungry.  I’m going to have a smoke.”  Justin picked up his jacket and stepped into the back yard.  After lighting up the door opened and Molly walked out.  He smiled at her and offered her a drag from his cigarette.

Molly shook her head at the offer.  “Justin, I’m going to give you a bit of advice and you can take it or leave it.”  Molly waited until Justin acknowledged her.  After Justin nodded his approval, she continued.  “I know you want Brian back but you are going about it all wrong.”  She took a deep breath before continuing.  “You are pushing too hard.  Back off.  Don’t let your cock cloud your mind.”  Molly loved her brother but sometimes she wanted to kill him.

Justin listened to what his sister said and realized she was right.  He needed to get Brian to trust him and using sex wasn’t the answer.  He turned to Molly and smiled.  “Thanks.”

Molly hugged Justin and then turned to go back in the house.  “Mom and I are leaving in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay.”  Justin finished his cigarette and walked back into the house.  He walked over to his mother to say his farewells.  “Call me when you get home.”

“Okay, honey and you call me if you need to talk.”  Jennifer whispered in his ear.

Justin looked at his mother and nodded his understanding.  He watched as they drove away and was relieved that he had them in his life.  He turned to see Brian putting Sean into his snow suit.  He walked over to them and said, “I’ll start the car while you finish getting him ready.”  He held out his hand waiting for Brian to relinquish the keys.

Brian looked up at him and handed Justin the keys.  He turned back to his son and continued.  Brian put his jacket on and after saying goodbye to everyone; he stepped out of the house toward the car.   Justin was standing by the passenger door smoking a cigarette.  “You smoke too much.”  Brian commented.

Justin chuckled and put it out.  “I know.  It’s a way of releasing some tension.”

Brian nodded his understanding and put Sean in his car seat.  Brian waved at Debbie who was standing by the door watching before getting into the car and driving off.  The drive to the loft was done in silence.  Neither man knew what to say.  Sean was singing along with the radio oblivious to the tension between his fathers.

When they got to the loft, Brian helped Justin clean off his car while Sean sat in the snow making snow angels.

“I’ll go get Sean’s overnight bag.”  Brian said as he finished his side of the car.  “You still have the weekend with him.”

Justin nodded his head as he picked up Sean to put him in the car.  Justin got into the drivers seat and adjusted the heat.  A few minutes later Brian came and gave Justin the bag.

Brian looked at Sean and smiled.  “You be a good boy for Dada. Okay?”

Sean smiled and said, “Okay.”

“I love you.”  Brian said.

“Love you too, Daddy.”  Sean said as he received the kiss from Brian.

Brian looked at Justin and said, “Have fun.  I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Okay.”

Brian watched the car drive off.  When he entered the loft he couldn’t help feeling alone.  He picked up the phone and dialed.  After a couple of rings, someone picked up.  “Hey.”

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m fine.  I just wanted to say hello.”  Brian felt completely stupid for calling.

“Brian, are you okay?”

“Justin and I had sex.”  Brian blurted out.

“I’m on my way.”

“Thanks.”  Brian said before disconnected the line.

Half an hour later the buzzer went off and Brian let the person in.  He opened the loft door and waited for his guest to arrive.  A few seconds later there stood Carlos.  Brian smiled at the man that became one of his most cherished friends.

“Hi.”  Brian said as he accepted the embrace from Carlos.

“Hi.”  Carlos said as he released Brian and walked into the loft.  He removed his coat and boots moved into the living room.  

“Do you want anything?”  Brian asked as he closed the door.

“Something warm would be nice.”  Carlos said as he settled himself on the couch.  He turned his attention to Brian.  “So, what happened?”

Brian walked over to couch with two cups of hot coffee.  Brian sat down next to the brown haired man and began to recount the events of the last two days.

Carlos didn’t know what to tell Brian.  He could tell how distraught Brian was about this.  “Brian, I wish I had words of wisdom that can help but I don’t.”

Brian smirked at his situation.  “I know.  I just needed someone to listen to me.”

Carlos put his hand on Brian’s shoulder and said, “Don’t think, just answer.  Okay?”

Brian nodded.

“Do you still love Justin?”  Carlos asked.

Brian immediately looked at Carlos and was about to protest but he knew he couldn’t lie.  “Yes, I still love him.  He’s the only man I’ll ever love.”

Carlos smiled.  He liked the vulnerable Brian sitting next to him.  “Then stop thinking and go to him.  Tell him you love him and that you are willing to give him a second chance.”

Brian stood up in frustration.  “I can’t.”  Brian walked over to the kitchen before continuing.  “I can not risk my heart being hurt like that again.”

Carlos got up and walked over to him.  He placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders and began massaging them.  “Not even for the love of your life?”

Brian took a deep breath as Carlos’ words sank in.

Justin and Sean were playing in the snow when a dark blue Mercedes pulled up next to them.  Justin picked Sean up and waited for the occupant to exit the car.  To his amazement Carlos stepped out of the driver’s side and walked over to them.

 “Good afternoon, Justin.”  Carlos said with a smile on his face.

Justin returned the smile and held out his head.  “Good afternoon, Carlos.  What brings you to this side of town?”  After learning that Brian and Carlos were no longer an item, he decided to be nice to the man.

Carlos took the hand and said, “I was visiting Brian.”  Carlos looked at Sean.  “Hello, Sean.”

Sean smiled at the man and said, “Hello.  Aren’t you Daddy’s friend?”

Carlos chuckled.  “Yes, I am.”  Carlos was happy that Sean remembered him.  “You have a very good memory.”  He looked at Justin.  “Too bad we loose that when we get older.”

Justin realized Carlos was trying to tell him something.  Before he could say anything, Sean piped in.  “Dada, I’m tired.”

“Okay, Sean.”  Justin looked at Carlos and said.  “Would you like to come inside for some coffee?”

Carlos was relieved that Justin understood him.  “That would be wonderful.”

The three walked into the building and proceeded to Justin’s apartment.  After Justin put Sean down for his nap, he joined Carlos in the kitchen.  “So, Carlos, what’s up?”  Justin said as he prepared the coffee pot.

“I just want you know that I like Brian very much.  He has become one of my close friends.”  Carlos’ voice was full of warning.

Justin could tell there was more than what Carlos was conveying.  “You’re worried that I’m going to hurt him again.”

Carlos nodded his head.

Justin shook his head and then looked straight into Carlos’ eyes.  “I can’t promise that I won’t do something that will hurt him but I will never let another person come between my love for him and his for me.”

“Do you really believe he still loves you?”  Carlos asked, challenging the younger man.

Justin didn’t flinch.  “Yes, I do.”

Carlos could see how adamant Justin was in his conviction.  “Good, because he does.”  Carlos got to his feet and moved toward the door.  Before leaving he turned to the blonde and said, “Don’t fuck it up or you’ll have me to deal with.  Got it?”

Justin smiled and then nodded.  “Got it.”  Justin stood by the door and watched the brown haired man disappear down the stairs.

Lindsey was reading the newspaper when the phone rang.  “Hello?”

“Hey honey, it’s Debbie.”  Debbie looked over at Jennifer.

“Hey, Debbie, is anything wrong?”  Lindsey was surprised to hear from Debbie when they’ve only just left them a few hours ago.

“Everything is fine.”  Debbie swallowed.  “I called to talk to Gus.”

“Sure.  Hold on a minute.”  Lindsey covered the receiver and yelled for her son.

 

“Hello?” Gus said into the phone.

“Gus, it’s Debbie.”  Debbie took a deep breath.  “Your grandmothers have come up with a plan.”

Gus smiled and listened intently at his grandmother.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: I've been at a loss how to continue this. I hope you like this. Feedback is greatly appreciated  


* * *

The next few weeks Brian and Justin continued their normal lives at the office and at home. The Thanksgiving events were pushed to the side. After thinking about what Carlos and Molly said Justin decided not to push Brian into anything. Even though he knew they belonged together he was going to give Brian as much time as needed. A week before Christmas, Justin was at the mall shopping for last minute Christmas gifts when he noticed Wes waiting on one of the long lines. He hadn’t seen the man for almost six months. He was just about to turn and leave when Wes noticed him.

“Justin.” Wes yelled across the floor because he wasn’t going to give up his spot on line.

Justin turned and waved. “Wes.” He slowly walked over to the man. “How is everything?”

Wes nodded his head and said, “It’s going okay.” Wes looked into Justin’s eyes and couldn’t believe how much he missed the blonde. “I miss you.”

Justin sighed. “Wes.”

Wes held up his hand. “I know. I know. After what I did to Sean, I don’t blame you for hating me and kicking me out.” Wes looked into Justin’s eyes. “I deserved it.”

Justin smirked. “I don’t hate you.” Justin looked into the brown eyes and saw the pain Wes felt. “I have to go. I have more stuff to get for Sean and Gus. Merry Christmas, Wes.” He held out his hand.

Wes looked at the hand and grasped it. He looked into the blue eyes and said, “Merry Christmas, Justin.” They released each other and Justin was about to walk away when Wes asked, “Are you and Brian back together?”

Justin turned around and eyed the young man. “What makes you think Brian and I would be back together?”

Wes smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I just thought after you kicked me out, you would have gone back to him.”

“Well, how could I ask for forgiveness after what I’ve done to Brian and Sean?” Justin looked at the ground.

Wes shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I hope what ever happens, you are happy.”

Justin smiled. “You too.” Justin stepped away and said, “Merry Christmas.”

“You too.” Wes watched the man walk away and wondered how he could get Justin back. If Brian hadn’t taken him back yet there might be a chance for them.

Christmas Day went by without incident. Michael and Ben hosted Christmas dinner and the gang spent an enjoyable day together.

Justin was sitting on the couch watching Sean, Jenny Rebecca and Gus play with the numerous toys scattered around when Brian sat next to him. He gave Brian his sunshine smile and retuned his gaze to his children.

Brian watched along with Justin and wondered how different his life would have been if he had never met Justin. But than he realized that no matter how much bad happened he wouldn’t have the good and that included Sean. He turned to Justin and asked, “So, how have you been feeling?”

Justin nodded his head. “A little better. I just can’t seem to get rid of this stomach virus.”

“Maybe you should go to the doctor.” Brian said. “You always forget to make your yearly check up."

Justin smiled that Brian still worried about him. “Okay, I’ll call Dr. Weaver on Monday and make an appointment.”

Debbie and Jennifer were watching the two on the couch and wondered what was going on. After Thanksgiving, they seemed to have fallen back into the same routine of ignoring their feelings for each other.

Gus noticed them and got up from playing with his brother and sister and walked over to them. “Don’t worry. It will happen.” Gus said as he passed them to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

The two women looked at each other and hoped their grandson was right.

Justin spent most of the weekend in bed resting. He couldn’t seem to get rid of the nausea. He was supposed to have Sean for the weekend but he called Brian and told him that it wouldn’t be a good idea.

Monday morning he woke up feeling a little better and the nausea had subsided. He decided to go into work. As he was driving to work he could feel his stomach turn again and he just made it to the bathroom at his office to deposit the contents of his stomach into the bowl.

Brian sat at his desk going over the rough draft of the presentation they were giving next week, when Justin came into the office. Brian couldn’t believe what he saw. Justin looked like death warmed over. His face was gray and he had dark circled under his eyes. He rose from his chair and approached Justin. “Are you okay?” 

Justin just shook his head and lowered himself onto Brian’s couch. “I woke up this morning feeling better than I did this weekend and decided to come in.” Justin put his hand over his face. “That was a big mistake.”

Brian walked over to Justin and placed his hand on Justin’s forehead. He felt warm but didn’t have a fever. Brian walked over to his refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He also took a towel from his bathroom and saturated it in cold water before returning to Justin. “Here drink this.” Brian said, handing the water to Justin and placing the cold compress on Justin’s forehead. “You should go home.”

“I know. I’m just afraid of puking before I make it there.” Justin said after gulping down half the bottle of water.

Brian smiled at that. “I’ll get your coat and take you home. I can’t have the entire office out sick.” Brian left and came back a couple of minutes later to find Justin fast asleep on his couch. Brian took a moment to indulge in his guilty pleasure of watching Justin sleep. He loved the way the man looked exactly like he did when they first met when he was asleep. Brian walked over to Justin and ran his fingers through Justin’s hair. “Come on Justin. Let’s get you home.”

Justin stirred and then opened his eyes. He looked up at Brian and another wave of nausea hit him. Justin jumped up and ran to the executive washroom. Justin didn’t know what he was throwing up since he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch the day before. After washing his mouth out with mouthwash he looked at Brian with apologetic eyes.

Brian could never take seeing Justin sick. He put his hand on Justin back and began rubbing calming circles. “Come on.” He led Justin back into the office and helped him with his coat. They walked out of the office and after telling Cynthia what was happening, they left the building.

They drove to Justin’s apartment in silence. Justin put the seat back a little and closed his eyes. Once they arrived, Brian gently called Justin’s name hoping that it wouldn’t cause another wave of nausea. 

Justin slowly sat up and was about to opened the door when Brian told him to wait. Brian got out of the car and walked over to help Justin out of the car. They were walking toward the building when Justin past out. If Brian wasn’t holding on to him he would have hit the pavement. Brian swept Justin into his arms and headed back to the car. 

After making sure Justin was securely fastened into the car, Brian got into the drivers seat and headed to the hospital. Brian prayed to the powers that be to make Justin alright. He rushed into the emergency room carrying Justin. “Can someone help us?” Brian screamed.

A nurse came over and instructed Brian to place Justin on a gurney. A doctor came over and began to exam Justin. They escorted Brian out of the exam room so they can work on Justin. Brian called Jennifer and told her what was going on. He also asked if she could pick up Sean. A little while later, a doctor came out to talk to Brian.

“Mr. Kinney?” The young doctor asked. After Brian nodded his head, the doctor held out his hand and continued. “I’m Dr. Banks. I’ve been treating Mr. Taylor.”

Brian shook the man’s hand and asked, “How is Justin?”

“He’s doing okay.” Dr. Banks consulted his chart. “It seems that Mr. Taylor had become dehydrated because of the nausea so we have been pumping him with saline.” Dr. Banks took a deep breath and continued. “We would like to run a couple of tests but we need authorization before we continue. Would you happen to be Mr. Taylor’s next of kin?”

Brian sighed and shook his head. “Not anymore. We are divorced.” Brian realized that Jennifer would be considered his next of kin. “I will call his mother and have….”

Just then Jennifer came running into the room. “Brian, how is Justin?” She embraced Brian.

Brian sank into the hug and said, “They want to do some tests but they need someone to sign the papers.” Brian released Jennifer and introduced her to Dr. Banks. “Dr. Banks, this is Jennifer Taylor, Justin’s mother.”

Jennifer held out her hand. “Dr. Banks, where are the papers?”

Dr. Banks held out the clipboard and guided Jennifer to the nurses’ station to complete the forms. After everything was complete, Jennifer returned to where Brian was sitting and occupied the seat next to him. She could tell that Brian was in turmoil.

“I feel so helpless.” Brian whispered.

Jennifer placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him so no one could hear her. “I know. So do I.”

About an hour later, Dr. Banks returned to the waiting room and said, “Mrs. Taylor, we’ve run the tests and are waiting for the results. If you want to see Justin, he’s right this way.”

Both Jennifer and Brian stood to follow the doctor but Brian stopped. “I’ll wait for you here.” He sat back down.

Jennifer turned to him with a questioned looked on her face.

Brian looked to the ground and responded, “I don’t think Justin would want to see me.”

Jennifer stood in front of him and held out her hand. “I think he would want to thank you for saving his life.”

Brian looked up at her and smiled. He took her hand and together they walked over to where Justin was being treated. Dr. Banks led them to a curtained area and ushered them in. Brian couldn’t believe how pale Justin was. Jennifer walked closer to the bed, while Brian stood at the edge of the curtain.

Jennifer took Justin’s hand and kissed it. “Justin? Honey?”

Justin opened his eyes and looked at her. “Hi.” Justin’s voice was very raspy. “What happened?”

Jennifer swallowed the lump in her throat before saying, “You were dehydrated and passed out. Brian got you to the hospital.”

Justin moved his head and saw Brian standing at the edge of the curtain. “Thank you, Brian.” He smiled but it wasn’t one of his best.

Brian just nodded. He didn’t trust his voice.

A couple of minutes later Dr. Banks returned with the test results. “Mr. Kinney, Mrs. Taylor, if you don’t mind, I would like to talk to Justin alone.”

Justin shook his head, “What ever it is, I would like to have them here.”

Dr. Banks shook his head and walked closer to the bed. “We ran a couple of tests to find out what had caused the nausea and it seems that you are pregnant.”

“What?” All three asked.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long the holidays got in the way.  
  
Brian and Justin deal with the baby situation.  


* * *

Justin, Brian and Jennifer stood frozen in their place waiting for the doctor to yell out “April Fools” even though is was only December.

Jennifer was the first to snap out of it. “Pregnant?”

Dr. Banks looked at Jennifer and nodded. “Yes.” He turned his attention to Justin and continued, “It seems that your body is not adjusting well to the pregnancy and that is why you are constantly nauseous.” Dr. Banks took a piece of paper out of the file and handed it to Justin. “Here is a diet I want you to follow and I suggest you take a couple of weeks off to help your body acclimate itself to this condition.”

Justin finally spoke, “Doctor, this can’t be right.”

Dr. Banks smiled, “We’ve conducted this test three times to be certain of the results.” Dr. Banks looked at Brian and realized that this wasn’t a planned pregnancy and it may have complicated an already complicated situation. “I’ll be right back with your release forms.” Dr. Banks walked out and pulled the curtain shut to give the family a little privacy.

“Pregnant.” Justin whispered. He looked at Brian and said, “We’re having a baby.”

Brian didn’t respond to that and just walked out of the room.

Justin put his head into his hands, trying to get a grip of what was happening to him.

Jennifer looked at her son and was at a loss for words. “Justin, I think you should stay with me for a while. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be alone.”

Justin looked at her with sad eyes. “Okay.” Justin put his head back on the pillow and sighed. “Mom, what am I going to do? How is Sean going to deal with this? How is he going to understand that he is going to have a brother or sister but his daddies aren’t together?” Justin’s eyes filled with tears and waited for his mother to answer.

Jennifer sat on the bed and took Justin’s hand. “I don’t know. Try not to think about it. You need to rest and after you get your strength back you can start to deal with this.” Jennifer smiled. “If it’s worth anything, I’m ecstatic that I’m going to be a grandmother again.”

Justin laughed at that but then began to cry. He was so full of mixed emotions that he didn’t know what to do.

Jennifer just sat there giving Justin as much comfort as possible.

Brian sat in his car thinking about what had just transpired. He wondered if he was the father of Justin’s baby. Even though Justin said, ‘We’re having a baby’, Brian just wasn’t sure. They’ve only had sex once. Brian needed to talk to someone so he started the car and drove Debbie’s. He parked the car in front of the house and took a deep breath before getting out and walking toward the front door. Before he could knock, the door swung open with Debbie holding Sean in the doorway.

“How is Justin?” Debbie asked.

Brian took a deep sigh and motioned for them to enter the house. “He’s okay.”

Debbie could tell that Brian was holding something back. She also realized that he didn’t want to say anything in front of Sean. She let Brian know without words that she understood.

Brian went up stairs to put Sean down for his nap and then went down to talk to Debbie. He sat down on the couch and without looking at Debbie, he said, “Justin passed out from being dehydrated.”

“Thank God you were there.” Debbie said, as she crossed herself and looked to heaven.

“Yeah, I guess.” Brian said.

“There’s more, isn’t it?” Debbie asked.

Brian nodded his head. “Well, the reason that he was throwing up so much is because he’s…” Brian took a deep breath before saying, “pregnant.”

Debbie was speechless. For the first time in her life she didn’t know what to say.

Brian looked at her when she didn’t say anything. “Well?”

Debbie shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.” She got up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. “Do you want anything?”

Brian nodded his head and said, “I could definitely use a beer.” He got up and followed Debbie into the kitchen.

She handed him the beer and leaned against the counter. “You want a bit of advice.”

Brian took a big gulp of the brown liquid and shrugged his shoulders.

“I think you and Justin should …” Debbie held up her hand stopping Brian from protesting. “Just listen to me. You are having another baby.”

Brian slammed down the beer on the counter and ran his fingers though his hair. “That didn’t stop Justin from taking off with another man. Why does everyone seem to forget that?” Brian took another gulp from his beer bottle. “Why does everyone think I’m the one that is being unreasonable because I won’t forgive Justin for what he did?”

Debbie let him rant and when he was finished she continued, “I’m not saying that you should forgive Justin for what he did. I just think you should talk about what is going to happen when this baby is born.”

Brian looked at her and whispered, “What if the baby isn’t mine?”

Debbie didn’t even think that. “Of course it’s yours.” Debbie couldn’t imagine who else’s it could be. “If that is what you are worried about, talk to Justin and find out.”

Brian nodded his head. “I’ll think about it.” Brian finished off his beer just as he heard Sean calling for him. “He’s up.” He put down the beer bottle and headed up the stairs. When he opened the door, Sean was standing with his right leg over the crib wall. Brian shook his head and headed over to his son. “You know better than to climb out of the crib.” Brian picked him up and placed him on the floor.

Sean looked up at his father and said, “You didn’t come fast enough.”

Brian had to suppress the urge to smile at that comment. “I don’t care how long it takes for me to come, you will wait.” Brian took Sean’s hand and led him out of the bedroom.

“Is Dada okay?” Sean’s voice was full of worry.

“He’s fine, Seannyboy.” Brian swallowed. “Who told you Dada wasn’t feeling good.”

“Grandma said that to Grandma when she dropped me off.” Sean said. “I want to see Dada.”

Brian nodded his head and said, “I’ll call and see if it’s okay for us to stop by.”

Thankfully, Sean accepted it and didn’t press the issue. Brian took out his cell phone and dialed Justin’s cell.

“Hello?” Jennifer picked up Justin’s phone.

“Jennifer, it is Brian.” Brian took a deep breath. “How is he?”

Jennifer looked up the stairs to make sure Justin wasn’t listening. “He’s better. He’s resting.”

Brian took a sighed deeply. “Sean wants to see him. Would it be okay if I bring him by?”

Jennifer smiled. “Of course you can come over. By the way, he’s staying with me until he gets his strength back.”

Brian was relieved to hear that. “Okay. We’ll see you in about an hour.” Brian turned to his son who was staring up at him. “Let’s have something to eat before we go see Dada.” He took Sean’s hand and let him to the kitchen where Debbie was already busy preparing sandwiches.

Jennifer walked into Justin’s room and heard the sobs coming from under the pillow. “Justin? Honey?” She sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands down Justin’s arm.

Justin removed the pillow from his face and looked at his mother with swollen, red eyes. “Mom, I fucked up.”

Jennifer nodded her head. “Yeah, you did. Now you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and decide about this baby.”

Justin put his hands on his stomach and couldn’t believe he was pregnant. “You know, this is the product from Thanksgiving.”

Jennifer nodded his head. “Justin, Brian is on his way here with Sean. Sean was worried about you and wanted to see you.”

Justin closed his eyes in frustration. “How am I going to face him?”

Just then the doorbell rang and Jennifer raised her eyebrows, “Well you’re about to find out.” She left the room to answer the door.

Brian stood at the door holding Sean’s hand feeling like he was going to puke. He didn’t know what he was going to say to Justin about the situation. Just then the door opened and Jennifer was standing there.

“Grandma!” Sean launched himself at Jennifer.

Jennifer picked him up and carried him inside. “Sean! How are you Darling?”

“Good. Where Dada?” Sean asked searching the area with his eyes as they walked into the living room. 

Jennifer looked at Brian and could see the conflict in his eyes. “He’s upstairs resting. Let’s go see if he’s awake.” Jennifer walked up the stairs with Sean, leaving Brian standing in the living room.

Brian took a deep sigh and settled himself on the couch. He thought back to the many times they’ve spent in this living room making out. He started to remember the first time they had sex on this very floor. Justin was worried that his mother or even worst, his sister would come down from the noise they were making. He shook himself from these thoughts and picked up the remote and switched on the television.

Jennifer walked toward Justin’s room and before opening the door, she said to Sean, “Sean, be very quiet. We don’t want to scare Dada awake. Okay?”

Sean nodded and placed his hand over his mouth.

Jennifer kissed Sean and opened the door. “Justin, are you awake?”

From under the covers came a muffled yes.

It took all of Sean’s energy not to start giggling.

Jennifer smiled at her grandson and said, “I have a surprise for you.”

Justin wasn’t fooled. He knew Sean was in the room. It was like a sixth sense. If Sean or Brian were close, he could feel them. He pulled the covers off of him and smiled at his son. “Sean!” He held out his arms and Sean leaned forward and landed on Justin’s chest. Justin clung to his son and an overwhelming emotion came over him. He could feel the tears threaten to spill over.

Sean pushed away from Justin and placed his hands on either side of Justin’s head. “Are you okay, Dada?” Sean’s voice was full of worry about seeing the tears in Justin’s eyes.

Justin nodded his head. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“If you’re sick, Daddy will take care of you.”

Justin could feel the lump in his throat grow incredibly bigger that it was hard for him to breath. He swallowed a couple of times before he could answer his son. “I don’t live there.”

“That’s okay.” Sean dismissed the answer. “You can sleep in my room.”

Justin smiled at that.

“Sean is right.”

Justin looked toward the sound of the voice and saw Brian leaning against the door. “What?”

Brian walked toward the bed and looked into Justin’s eyes. “Sean is right, you should stay with us until the ba…you feel better.”

Sean’s eyes were gleaming with happiness. “Yea!” He began bouncing on Justin’s stomach.

Brian reached out and lifted Sean off of Justin. “Be careful, Seannyboy.” Brian looked over at Jennifer and with his eyes, asked her to take Sean downstairs.

Jennifer stepped up and took Sean from Brian. “Come on, Sean. How would you like some hot chocolate?” Jennifer said as she left the room.

“Chocolate!” Sean clapped his hands. He waved to his fathers as he was being carried out of the door.

Brian sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned to Justin and said, “So?”

“Brian, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I can’t stay with you. I don’t think I will be able to…”

Brian placed two fingers on Justin’s lips to stop him from continuing. “I know what you are going to say but I want to a part of this baby’s life. I want to be there when it kicks you for the first time. I want to hear the heart beat for the first time. I want to be the one to rush you to the hospital when you go into labor.” Brian took a deep breath before continuing. “I just need to know one thing.”

Justin was so overwhelmed by what Brian was saying that he couldn’t form any words. “Anything.”

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and asked, “Is this baby mine?”

Justin didn’t expect that to be asked. His mouth hung opened. “And if it’s not will you take back your offer?” Justin swallowed.

Brian smiled. “Nope. I don’t believe that you have to have a biological connection to a person to be their father.”

“Than why do you want to know?” Justin asked.

Brian tried to think of a reason. “I can’t think of one.” Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “So what do you say? Will you move in with Sean and me?”

Justin smiled and nodded his head. “Thanks.”

Brian placed his hand behind Justin’s neck and placed a soft kiss on Justin’s lips.

They leaned their foreheads together. “By the way, this baby is definitely yours.” Justin whispered. “You know I only bottom for you.”

Brian could feel his heart swell. He was so happy that Justin still reserved that part of him especially for Brian. “Get some rest and tomorrow we’ll move you to the loft.”

Justin nodded his head and leaned closer to kiss Brian again. Brian guided Justin down on the bed and covered him up before leaving the room. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He looked at Jennifer and smiled.

Jennifer could see the joy in Brian’s eyes. Jennifer raised her eyebrows asking the loaded question.

“Sean, I spoke to Dada and he is going to stay with us for a little while.” Brian sat down next to his son and ran his hand through his hair. “Is that okay with you?” Brian knew the answer already. 

Sean through himself at Brian and screamed, “Yea!”

Jennifer felt the tears run down her cheeks. ‘A step in the right direction.’ Jennifer thought.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it. This isn't the end.  


* * *

On Friday morning, Justin moved into the loft with Brian and Sean. Sean was so happy that he would have his Dada with him everyday. After discussing it, Brian and Justin decided not to tell Sean about the baby just yet.

After everything was put away, Brian started to make lunch for the three of them. Even though he was happy that Justin was here, he still needed some clarification. He needed answers about what happened that made Justin seek pleasure from another person. He never really stopped to ask why.

Justin walked into the kitchen to see if Brian needed help with lunch. “Hey, need any help?”

Brian looked up and could believe how young Justin looked. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants, a white tee shirt and a blue zip up sweatshirt. He looked like he was seventeen again. Brian just shook his head and went over to the refrigerator. He took out a bottle of water and placed it in front of Justin along with the prenatal vitamins the doctor prescribed. “Here take these.”

Justin had to smile at Brian. “You know, I do know how to tell time.” He said as he popped the tablets into his mouth and washed it down with water.

“Well, you know what they say, ‘pay back is a bitch’”. Brian said as he cut the crust off of Sean’s bologna sandwich. “You practically shoved those things down my throat.”

Justin began to laugh. “You’re right.” Justin watched as Brian placed the food onto the plate and realized how domestic Brian had become.

Brian took the three plates to the table as he said, “Come on, Seannyboy. Time for lunch.”

Sean came running and leaped into Justin’s arms. “Yum!”

Brian felt the air leave his body when he saw Sean jump on Justin. He knew he was being ridiculously overprotective of Justin. “Sean.” Brian gave the boy a warning look.

Sean looked at his father not knowing what he had done to deserve the warning. “What?”

“Do you remember what I told you?” Brian looked at his son waiting for an answer.

Sean looked to the ceiling for the answer and then shook his head.

“I told you not to jump on Dada.” Brian said as he poured juice into Sean’s sippy-cup.

Sean looked at Justin with sad eyes and said, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Daddy is just being a worry wart.” Justin smirked at the look he received from Brian. He sat down and placed Sean onto the chair next to him.

In the middle of the meal, the phone rang. Brian reached for the cordless and said, “Hello?”

“Hey, Brian, it’s Debbie. I just called to see how everything is going.”

Brian smiled, “Everything is good.”

Debbie knew that Brian needed time alone with Justin to talk about a couple of things. “Melanie and Lindsey just dropped off JR for a sleepover and I was wondering if Sean would like to join us.”

Brian was so grateful to have Debbie in his life. “I think Sean would love to have a sleepover with you and Jenny Rebecca. Hold on and I’ll ask him.” He looked over at Sean and saw the excitement in his eyes. “Grandma Deb would like to know if you want to have a sleepover with Jenny.”

Sean hopped off of the chair and ran to his room.

“Where are you going?” Justin said.

“I need to get Bear-Bear.” Sean shouted over his shoulder.

Brian smiled at his son and returned to the phone. “I’ll drop him off in a little bit.”

Deb laughed and said, “You’re welcome.”

Brian chuckled as he disconnected the phone. 

“So, Deb thinks we need time alone?” Justin asked.

Brian looked at Justin and nodded his head. “While I’m gone, you can have some peace and quiet and rest.” Brian walked over to Sean’s room to see what was taking the boy so long.

Justin just shook his head. He didn’t know if Brian was concerned for him or their baby. He wondered what would happen after the baby was born. He unconsciously placed his hand on belly.

After Brian dropped off Sean at Debbie’s, he decided to take the long way home. He needed time to get his thoughts together and figure out how he was going to approach Justin. He walked into the loft and noticed how quiet it was. He slowly walked into Justin’s room and found the man sound asleep. He stood watching him for a couple of minutes before quietly leaving and going to the living room.

An hour later, Justin woke up and for a minute forgot where he was. He looked around the room and thought how much he wanted this to be a permanent situation for them but deep down he knew it was fruitless to even contemplate. He ran his fingers through his hair and swung his legs off the edge of the bed. He stood up and went into the living room to find Brian working feverishly on the new campaign for Liberty Air. Justin admired how Brian looked when he was completely absorbed in a campaign. He quietly walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Brian looked up and saw Justin. He smiled at how Justin was trying to be quiet. “Hey, get me one too.”

Justin, not expecting to hear Brian say anything, jumped a little. “Sure.” He grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to Brian. “So, how is the campaign going?” He stood behind Brian to get a look at the computer screen.

Brian leaned back and sighed. “There is something missing.” He looked up at Justin. “What do you think?”

Justin leaned forward to get a better look at the presentation. “Change the background to a lighter shade. That will make the slogan pop out.” 

The next couple of hours were spent fine tuning the presentation. They hadn’t realized how much they relied on each other’s input until then. Once they were satisfied with the presentation, they decided to have dinner.

Justin was setting the table while Brian was heating up the chicken that Debbie had sent over. They sat down and began to eat when Brian decided that it was now or never. “Justin, I want to talk to you about something.”

Justin nodded his head for Brian to continue.

“I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this but why did you get involved with Wes?” Brian watched the expression on Justin face change from shock to worry.

Justin looked into the hazel eyes and realized that Brian needed an explanation. “After Sean was born I felt left out. We weren’t having sex like we used to. You were constantly tired.”

“So it was my fault.” Brian couldn’t keep the resentment out of his voice.

Justin shook his head. “No. It was entirely my fault. I was being selfish. I was only thinking of my needs and not of yours or Sean’s. I wanted to be the center of your world. Your Sunshine.” Justin realized that he was a complete fool. “Wes came along and I became the center of his world. And it felt great.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about how you were feeling?” Brian asked. “I know that in the past I thought talking was a bunch of bullshit but you could have tried.”

Justin nodded his head. “I know. I should have. Like I said, I was being selfish.” Justin pushed his plate away, his appetite disappearing. “I don’t expect you to forgive me for this.”

Brian just nodded his head. Brian had already forgiven Justin but he wasn’t about to provide that information to his ex-husband. Brian could tell that Justin really wanted to be forgiven. “You never know what the future will bring.”

Justin and Brian continued with their meal in relative silence. After the dishes were washed and put away, they decided to watch a movie.

“So, what will it be?” Brian said as he opened the cabinet that housed the DVDs.

“Do you still have the DVD of our wedding?” Justin tentatively asked.

Brian was surprised at the request. “Yes, I do.” Brian knew exactly where it was. “Do you want to watch it?”

Justin shook his head. “No. I just didn’t know where it was that’s all. I know I didn’t have it and it would have been a shame if it was lost.”

Brian pulled the case out of the cabinet and looked at it for the first time in two years. He noticed the happy look in their eyes. He wanted that back so bad that he could feel his heart tighten and his throat close up. He swallowed a couple of times before he turned to Justin and handed it to him. “You don’t have to worry anymore.”

Justin took the case into his hands and gazed upon their images. He smiled at how much in love they were with each other. “Look at how happy we were.” Justin ran his fingers across their faces. Justin looked up at Brian who was standing over him. “I wish we could go back to that.”

Brian sat down next to him and took a deep breath. “Justin, do you remember when you came here to give me the divorce papers? You said that you loved me but you weren’t ‘in love’ with me anymore. Is that statement still true?”

Justin looked at the ceiling and said, “No. I don’t even think it was true then.” Justin placed his hand on his belly. “Like I said, I was being selfish and didn’t understand what I had or what I had jeopardized.” Justin paused for a moment before continuing, “Since we are being open with each other, I have a question that I need answered.” Justin said.

“Go ahead.” Brian said as he took a drink of his water.

“What happens after this baby is born?” Justin saw the confusion in Brian’s face. “I mean am I going to continue to live here with you and Sean or am I going to move back to my own place with this baby?”

“I thought that was already decided. You and the baby are going to live here.” Brian was baffled by the question.

Justin huffed at the answer. “Brian, I don’t think I could take living here and not being with you. I know you want to be a part of this baby’s life, but what about my life?” Justin got up from the couch and headed toward the window. “Do you have any feelings for me?” Justin held his breath waiting for Brian to answer.

Brian took in what Justin said and realized that he needed to come clean with Justin. “Justin, I’ve never stopped loving you. Even when we were going through the divorce and all the fights over Wes, and not to mention my involvement with Carlos, I never stopped loving you.” Brian got up and stood behind Justin. He placed his hands on Justin’s shoulders.

Justin released the breath and turned around to face Brian. “So, does this mean we are going to be a couple again?” He was hugging the DVD to his chest.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “If it’s okay with you, I think we should take one day at a time before we jump into the whole relationship, commitment and marriage thing again.” He took the DVD from Justin and placed it back in the cabinet.

Justin smiled. “It’s okay with me.” Justin placed his arms around Brian’s waist and hugged him close. He looked up and asked, “When do you want to tell Sean that he is going to have a baby brother or sister?”

Brian smiled down at the blond and said, “Tomorrow.” Brian leaned down and placed a small kiss on Justin’s lips.


	13. Chapter 13 - Living Together Again!

Sean couldn’t hold in the excitement when he was told that he was going to be a big brother. His excitement was squashed when he found out he would have to wait until August for the baby to arrive.

Justin was lying in bed looking at his ever-growing stomach when Sean came bounding in. After being warned countless of times, he carefully hoisted himself onto the bed.

“Hi, Dada.” Sean said and then put his hand on Justin’s stomach and said, “Hi, Baby!”

Justin smiled and ran his fingers through Sean’s hair. “Two more months and you will have a new brother or sister. What do you think we should name this baby?”

Sean put his head on Justin’s stomach and said, “Baby.”

Justin chuckled. “We can’t name the baby, Baby. We have to pick a name.” Justin loved the feel of Sean’s hair. It reminded him so much of Brian’s hair.

“Why not?” Sean could feel himself get drowsy by his father’s actions.

Justin looked at his son’s face and couldn’t help smiling. “I don’t know. Maybe we should ask Daddy.”

“Okay.” Sean closed his eyes. 

“So what do you want for your birthday?” Justin couldn’t believe that his son was going to be two years old in a couple of weeks.

At the mention of his birthday, Sean sat straight up. “I want a house.”

“A house?” Justin tried to wrap his brain around what Sean wanted.

“Yeah.” Sean started to bounce up and down. “I’ll show you.” Sean got off the bed and ran toward his room. He came back a little while later and handed Justin a picture. “See? It’s you, Daddy and me.” Sean struggled to get back onto the bed.

Justin helped Sean and then concentrated on the picture. It was taken the day they moved into the house. They were standing in front of their house. Justin’s throat tightened and he couldn’t seem to breathe.

“What’s going on in here?” Brian was standing in the doorway. “Sean, Dada needs his rest.” Brian walked over to the bed and held out his arms to pick Sean up.

Sean avoided Brian’s arms and said, “I was showing Dada what I want for my birthday.”

Brian crossed his arms and gave his son his patented smirk. “And what do you want?”

Sean took the picture from Justin and handed it to Brian. “I want this house.”

Brian looked at the picture and was shocked. “Where did you get this picture?”

“I found it.” Sean said. He saw the same expression on both his father’s faces. “Can I have it?” Sean clasped his hands together praying for the right answer.

Brian wanted to say no but he couldn’t resist the look on Sean’s face. ‘You are just like your Dada.’ Brian thought before he handed the picture back to Sean and said, “We’ll see.”

Sean had a determined look on his face. “That means no!” Sean crossed his arms across his chest and said, “Every time you say that, it means no!” Sean threw himself face first onto the bed and began to wail.

Justin rubbed soothing circles on Sean’s back and said, “Sean, a house costs a lot of money. Daddy and I can’t promise to get you something that costs a lot of money. Besides we don’t even know if that house is available anymore.”

“It is. Grandma Jen checked.” Sean’s reply was muffled.

“What?” Justin couldn’t quite make out what the boy had said.

Sean moved his face to the side and repeated, “Grandma Jen checked.” He returned to burry his face in the mattress.

Justin looked at Brian, hoping he would say or do something.

Brian sat on the bed and lifted Sean onto his lap. After Sean calmed a little Brian asked, “Seannyboy, why did Grandma Jen check on the house?”

Sean hiccupped as he explained that a couple of weeks ago Jennifer was showing him pictures of when he was first born and he saw this picture. He asked Jennifer about the house. Luckily, she didn’t tell him that they used to live there.

Brian picked Sean up and placed him into his crib. It seemed the emotional outburst had worn him out and he fell asleep. After covering him with the blanket he motioned for Justin to follow him out. They walked into the living room and Brian poured himself a hefty glass of Jim Beam and Justin a glass of OJ. He walked over to the couch where Justin was sitting and handed him the glass of OJ.

“I would have poured you the JB but I don’t think your doctor would recommend it.” Brian said as he took a swig of the liquid.

Justin nodded his head and took a sip from his glass. “Brian, what are we going to do?”

Brian took a deep breath, trying to get his thoughts together. “I don’t know.” Brian took another swig. “I don’t think I could go back to that house. It holds too many bad memories.”

Justin nodded his head. “I agree. It doesn’t mean we can’t buy another house. I mean, me sharing Sean’s room isn’t going to work once this baby arrives.” Justin placed his hand on his stomach.

Brian had hoped that Justin would eventually move into his room but realized that they weren’t at that stage yet. “You’re right.” Brian looked over at Justin and smiled. “I think your mother has a lot of explaining to do.”

Justin laughed and then made a funny noise.

“Are you okay?” Brian looked at the sour look on Justin’s face.

Justin nodded. “Yeah. I just can’t get used to the kicking.”

Brian looked at Justin’s stomach and felt his heart jump. For some reason, it just hit him that Justin was carrying his baby. “Can I feel?” Brian barely got the words out.

Justin smiled. “Sure.” He reached over and took Brian’s hand and placed it on his stomach. He pressed down and sure enough there was a slight kick. “He’s going to be a soccer player.”

Brian looked at Justin and smiled. “What makes you think it’s a boy?” Brian couldn’t seem to pull his hands or eyes away from Justin’s body. He really felt connected to the human growing inside Justin. 

“Look at your track record.” Justin said, placing his hand over Brian’s. “You’ve already produced two sons.”

Brian looked up at Justin and nodded. “I was hoping for a girl. I know there is JR but I would like one of our own.” Brian felt the baby kick again. “Don’t worry, I’ll love you regardless.” Brian placed his head on Justin’s stomach after giving it a small kiss.

“Daddy!” Sean’s voice could be heard from the room.

Brian lifted his head from Justin’s body and shook his head. “I better get in there before that son of yours decides to climb out of the crib again.” Brian stood up and proceeded toward the bedroom. “I’m coming, Seannyboy. Don’t you even think about climbing out of that crib.”

Justin chuckled as he watched his ex-husband walk away.

Sean came bounding into the living room and stood in front of Justin. “So?”

Justin took one whiff and could smell the load Sean had in his diaper. “Sean, you stink!” Justin said as he reached for his son to take him back to his room to be changed. He looked up as Brian walked out of the room. “Did you notice that he stinks?”

Brian smiled. “Yes, and I told him to come to you.” Brian smiled as he walked away from the boys. “Just be careful when you lift him onto the bed.”

Justin stuck his tongue out at Brian as he continued toward the room to clean his son. After Sean was clean, they went back into the living room where Brian was looking through the baby magazine.

He looked up and smiled at his boys. Sean climbed onto the couch and said, “What’s that?” He pointed to the magazine.

Brian kissed Sean’s forehead and said, “It’s a magazine with all different names that we can choose for the baby.”

Sean looked at Brian and said, “What about Baby?”

Justin chuckled. “I told you, Sean, we can’t call the baby, Baby. It’s not a real name.” Justin sat down next to them and took the magazine out of Brian’s hands. He looked over the list and one name came popping off of the page. “How about Shannen Nicole for a girl and Jared Anthony for a boy?”

Brian loved the names. “What do you say, Seannyboy?”

Sean liked the names. “Okay.” Sean got off the couch and sat down in front of his Lego’s and began to play.

Brian ran his hand through Sean’s hair. “I’ll go make some dinner. What do you want?”

Sean answered with a shrug of his shoulders and continued to play with his toys.

Brian looked to Justin for an answer.

“I’m really in the mood for Chinese.” Justin said with such longing in his voice.

Brian started to laugh. “Chinese it is.” He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the menu. “You want the usual?”

“Sounds good to me.” Justin got up from the couch and immediately felt a cramp run across his back. “Shit.” Justin hissed as he sat back down.

Brian raced over to Justin when he heard the exclamation. “Are you okay?’

Justin felt his breath leave his body when another pain coursed through his body. He could only shake his head. He’d never felt that kind of pain before in his life.

“I think you are in labor. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Brian raced to the phone and called Jennifer. “Come on!” Brian waited for what seemed like hours for someone to answer.

“Hello?”

“Molly, it’s Brian. Justin is in labor. I need someone to come here to stay with Sean.” Brian was throwing clothes into a suitcase as he was talking to Molly.

“Shit! I’ll be there in five minutes.” Molly hung up the phone and ran to her car.

Brian raced back to Justin and helped put his coat on. Sean was standing close to Justin but was afraid to touch him. The little boy had tears in his eyes. He didn’t like to see his Dada hurt.

Justin could see the pain in Sean’s face. “Don’t worry, Sean. Dada will be just fine.” Justin reached out and ran his fingers through Sean’s hair.

Five minutes later the door buzzed and much to Brian’s relief, Molly walked through the door. He ran to Justin and helped him to his feet. “Molly, I’ll call as soon as we get to the hospital.” Brian grabbed the suitcase and the keys to the Jeep and moved toward the door. “Seannyboy, you be a good boy for Aunt Molly. Okay?”

Molly had picked up the little boy and watched as her brother was being led out of the door. “He’ll be fine. Call if you need anything. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Molly.” Brian said as he closed the loft door.

Brian sat in the waiting room thinking about the emotional roller coaster ride he was on during in the last two years. He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time and what seemed like he was waiting for hours was only three minutes. Just as he was about to get up to ask the nurse what was going on, a doctor walked out of the exam room looking for Brian. 

“Mr. Kinney?” The doctor approached him with a chart in his hand.

“Yes. How is Justin?” Brian took the proffered hand.

Dr. Hartman smiled at the man and said, “Mr. Taylor went into premature labor. We were able to stop it but he needs to stay in the hospital for a couple of days before he can go home. And then he must stay in bed for another 3 weeks before we can safely take the baby.”

Brian couldn’t believe what was happening. “What caused the premature labor?”

Dr. Hartman looked at his chart and shook his head. “It could have been a lot of things. It’s not uncommon for people to go into premature labor. Luckily we were able to control it and if he does everything we tell him for the next three weeks, there won’t be a problem.”

“Thank you Doctor. Can I see him?” Brian asked.

“Sure.” Dr. Hartman turned. “Just follow me and I’ll take you to him.”

Brian followed the Doctor toward a curtained area. Before Dr. Hartman pulled the curtain he said, “He’s a little groggy from the medication.”

Brian slipped into the area and looked at Justin lying there hooked up to various machines. He slowly walked over to Justin and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. He gently placed his hand on Justin’s arm and whispered, “Justin?”

Justin slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Brian. “I’m sorry.” Justin began to tear.

Brian ran his fingers through the blonde locks and whispered, “There is nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything.” Brian kissed Justin’s forehead. “Close your eyes and get some rest. They are going to move you to a room soon.”

Justin nodded his head and did what he was told. ‘Please, God, keep this baby safe.’


	14. Chapter 14

  
Author's notes: Sorry it took so long. I've had the worst writers block ever.  


* * *

The following day, Justin was lying on the hospital bed watching the fetal monitor. “Don’t worry, Baby, you are going to be just fine.” Justin rubbed his belly to comfort his baby.

Brian walked into the room as he was talking on the phone. “I don’t give a fuck, Ted, just do it!” Brian closed the phone and looked at Justin. “Sometimes I wonder why I deal with him.” He placed his hand over Justin’s and smiled. “How are you feeling?”

Justin smiled at Brian and smirked. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

Brian sat down on the chair next to the bed and sighed. “Neither can I.” Brian looked at the floor.

Justin could tell that Brian wanted to tell him something. “What is it?” Justin said with a squeeze of Brian’s hand.

Brian focused on Justin’s blue eyes and realized he couldn’t hold back. “Justin, the doctor told me what caused the premature labor.”

Justin swallowed hard and nodded his head. “Go on.”

Brian took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he said, “Apparently, it has to do with the stress you’ve been under.” Brian shook his head.

Justin could tell Brian was blaming himself. “Brian it’s not your fault.” 

It still amazed Brian that Justin could read him so well.

Justin continued, “I put myself under this stress when I decided to be selfish.”

Brian leaned closer to Justin and kissed him. “You are amazing.” Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s hair. Brian was about to lean in for another kiss when the doctor entered the room.

“Good afternoon, Justin.” Dr. Stone walked over to the fetal monitor to check the reading. “Well, everything seems to be normal.” He walked over to Justin and smiled. “You will be happy to know that I’m sending you home tomorrow. But you are to remain in bed for the remainder of your pregnancy.” Dr. Stone took out some instruction forms and handed them to Justin. “Now, if I find out you’re not following these instructions…”

“Don’t worry, Dr. Stone, I’ll make sure he does.” Brian cut in and took the papers from the doctor.

Dr. Stone smiled at that and then turned to Justin. “You are a very lucky man to have someone who loves you so much.”

Justin swallowed and nodded his head. “Thank you.”

“Well, I have rounds. I’ll see you before you leave tomorrow.” Dr. Stone shook Brian’s hand and left the room.

Brian was looking at the instructions papers to prevent him from looking at Justin. He didn’t want Justin to know how true the doctor’s words were.

“So, what were you yelling at Ted about?” Justin asked to break the tension.

Brian shrugged his shoulders. “I asked him to do some figures for me.”

Justin could tell when Brian wasn’t telling the whole story. “What kind of figures?”

Brian took a deep breath. “I was thinking about what Sean wanted for his birthday so I asked Ted to work with Jennifer about getting a new house.” Brian looked at Justin to gage his reaction.

Justin couldn’t believe what Brian was proposing. “You want to buy another house?”

Brian nodded his head. “I think Sean deserves to grow up in a house as was planned before he was born.” Brian paused for a couple of seconds before adding, “I also think he deserves two parents living under the same roof.”

“Sharing the same room?” Justin tentatively asked.

Brian swallowed a couple of times and then nodded his head. “If it is okay with you?”

Justin smiled. “It’s definitely okay with me.”

Brian leaned down and kissed Justin. The kiss began to heat up when the door opened and Jennifer walked in with Sean.

“Dada!” Sean yelled as he ran over to his fathers. Brian picked Sean up and sat him on the bed next to Justin. “Hello, Baby!” Sean placed his hand on Justin’s belly.

“Hey, Sean. Dada is coming home tomorrow.” Justin said as he kissed Sean’s forehead.

Sean clapped his hands with joy. “Yeah!”

The following day, Brian, Justin and Sean returned to the loft. Brian had moved Justin’s stuff into his room while Justin was in the hospital.

“Dada, you sleep with Daddy?” Sean asked.

“Yes, Dada is going to sleep with me from now on.” Brian said as he tucked Justin into the bed.

“Good.” Sean said as he walked out of the room.

Brian looked at Justin and started to laugh. “Amazing.” Brian was about to walk away when Justin grabbed his arm. Brian looked at him and smiled. “What?”

Justin linked his fingers with Brian’s and said, “I want to thank you for everything you are doing for our baby.”

Brian sat down on the bed and said, “I’m not doing this just for him or her. I’m doing it for both of you.” Brian kissed Justin’s hand. “I would do anything in my power to make sure you are both safe.”

Justin had tears in his eyes. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian took a deep breath nodding his head and said, “I love you too.”

The next few weeks were unbearable for Justin. He was never left alone. Brian decided to recruit Jennifer’s and Debbie’s help to keep an eye on him. Justin woke up from his numerous naps and had to go to the bathroom. He was about to get out of bed when Debbie came flying into the room.

“You know better than to get out of bed without help.” Debbie said, as she held out her hand for him to take.

Justin let out a huff. “I’m a grown man. I know how to use the bathroom by myself.” He took the offered hand and proceeded to the bathroom.

“I know, Honey, but I don’t want the wrath of Brian to come down on you or me.” Debbie walked him to the bathroom. “I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Thanks.” Justin gave her a smile and closed the door for some privacy. He looked down and couldn’t see his dick. He couldn’t believe he was getting so big. After he was finished, he opened the door and let Debbie help him back to bed.

Debbie was tucking him in when the door to the loft opened and in walked Brian with Sean. “Hey Deb, we’re home.” Brian put his briefcase down on the desk while Sean ran to the bedroom. “Sean, don’t jump on Dada.”

Sean turned and gave Brian an annoyed look. “I know, Daddy, you tell me all the time.” Sean huffed and proceeded to Justin’s room.

Brian smirked at his son’s response. He opened his briefcase and took out the legal papers for Justin to sign. He took one last glance over the pages to make sure everything was in order. He walked over to the bedroom and watched as his son talked to Justin about his day at the office.

“Dada, Daddy was mean to Uncle Ted.” Sean said.

“Oh, was he?” Justin said and looked at Brian.

Brian gave Justin his patented smirk and remained quiet.

“What did Daddy say to Uncle Ted?” Justin asked without removing his gaze from his ex-husband.

“He called him an as…”

“That’s enough out of you, Seannyboy.” Brian stopped Sean from completing his sentence. “I told you not to say those words again.”

Justin laughed at the exchange. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain across his back. “Oooohhhhh.” The wind was knocked out of Justin’s body.

Brian looked over at Justin and knew something was wrong. “Debbie!” He yelled as he moved toward Justin and picked Sean up.

Debbie came running into the room. “What?”

“Take Sean and call 911.” Brian handed Sean to Debbie and went back to Justin. He sat on the bed and took Justin’s hand. “Justin, look at me. I want you to try to breath with me.” Brian began the breathing exercises that they were taught.

Justin tried to synchronize his breathing with Brian’s but the pain was unbearable. “It hurts.” Justin said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I know, Baby.” Brian said as he wiped the tear away. 

Debbie came into the room with Sean on her hip looking completely scared. She held the phone to Brian and said, “Brian, the paramedics need some information.” Debbie went to take Brian’s place on the bed but Brian brushed her off.

“Hello?” Brian never released his eye contact with Justin. “Yes. My husband is having trouble breathing.” Brian listened for a few seconds before answering. “He’s seven months pregnant.” He waited again. “Justin Taylor.” Another pause. “Brian Kinney.” Brian squeezed Justin’s hand. “Sixth floor. Please hurry!” Brian hung up and handed the phone back to Debbie. “Hold on for a little while longer, Justin.” He kissed Justin’s hand before speaking to Debbie. “Debbie, can you please pack Justin’s bag with pajamas and other things he will need?”

Debbie nodded his head and did what was asked.

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Mr. Kinney, it’s the fire department.”

Debbie hustled to the door to let the paramedics in. There were two men and one woman. Debbie pointed toward the bedroom and said, “He’s in the bedroom.”

Sean looked at the people and asked, “Is Dada going to be okay, Grandma?”

Debbie looked at her grandson and tried to put her brave face on. “Let’s pray.”

The men and woman rushed toward the room and assessed what needed to be done. One of the paramedics removed the blanket and noticed the blood staining the sheets. “Jesus Christ, we need to get him to the hospital stat. He’s bleeding out.”

One of the men pushed past Brian and helped lift Justin into the stretcher. They proceeded toward the door with Brian, hot on their heals.

“Debbie, call Jennifer and let her know what is going on.” Brian said as he left the loft.

Brian sat in the back of the ambulance holding Justin’s hand as they raced to the hospital. Brian prayed the entire time.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, they rushed Justin into one of the rooms and began to hook him up to various machines. Brian kept his firm grip on Justin’s hand refusing to let the man go.

One of the doctors began spewing orders and the next thing Brian knew, Justin was being wheeled into the OR and he was being ordered to stay in the waiting room.

Brian sat in one of the hard plastic chairs wondering what was happening to Justin and their baby. Jennifer and Molly had arrived at the hospital just as Justin was being wheeled into the operating room. Jennifer was holding Brian’s hand, while Molly paced up and down the hallway. 

Jennifer looked at Brian and whispered, “He’ll be fine.”

Brian just nodded because he couldn’t find his voice. Another half an hour passed and no news. He was going nuts. He was just about to go to the nurses station again when Dr. Stone emerged from the operating room. Brian stopped in his tracks from the look on the doctor’s face. “How is Justin?”

Dr. Stone looked him straight into the eye and said, “It was a rough go there. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to control it and get the baby out without too much trouble.” Dr. Stone took a deep breath before saying, “You are the proud father of a tiny but healthy baby girl.”

Jennifer and Molly hugged Brian as he closed his eyes and thanked whom ever for this gift. “What about Justin?”

“He’s very weak from the loss of blood but he will be fine.” Dr. Stone smiled. “If you’ll just follow me, I will take you to him.” Brian followed the doctor with Jennifer and Molly trailing behind. “I’m sorry but until he stabilizes, only one person at a time.”

Jennifer looked at Brian and nodded, “You tell Justin that we are here and we love him.”

Brian hugged Jennifer and said, “You got it, Mom.”

Molly smiled, “Congratulations, Dad!”

Brian felt the tears finally flow down his cheeks. He walked into the room and saw Justin lying in the bed, hooked up to various machines. He slowly walked to the bed and took Justin’s hand. “Baby?”

Justin opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Brian. “Well you have your wish.” Justin’s voice was very raspy.

Brian furrowed his brow. “My wish?”

Justin chuckled. “We have a girl.”

Brian sat down on the bed as he brought Justin’s hand to his lips. “My wish is that you and the baby were safe.” Brian ran his fingers across Justin’s cheek. “What do you wish for?”

Justin took a deep breath and said, “I wish you would marry me again.”


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Brian gives an answer to Justin's wish.  


* * *

Brian stared at Justin in disbelief. ‘Did Justin just ask me to marry him?’

Justin swallowed a couple of times waiting for Brian to say something. “Brian?”

Brian shook himself out of his daze and gazed into the pleading blue eyes. “I…I…”

Justin squeezed Brian’s hand. “Brian, you asked me what I’m wishing for and I told you.” Justin took a deep breath, “I don’t expect you to…”

Before Justin could continue the nurse came into the room to check on him. “Mr. Taylor, before we can move you to your room, we need to make sure everything is okay.”

Justin looked at the nurse and asked, “When can I see my daughter?”

“As soon as we can move you, we will take you to your daughter.” The nurse wrote in the chart before looking at Justin. “Your daughter needs to be in an incubator for a little while. We want to make sure her lungs are in working order.”

Justin swallowed and nodded his head. When the nurse left, Justin focused on Brian. Brian had his eyes down avoiding Justin’s stare. “Brian?”

“Yeah?” Brian asked.

“Can you let Mom know I’m okay?” Justin wanted to relieve the tension in the air.

Brian gave Justin a thankful look and said, “Sure.” He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Justin’s lips.

Brian walked toward the waiting room and found the entire gang there. “Hey, everyone.”

Jennifer walked toward him and gave him a hug. “How is Justin?”

“He’s weak but is going to be fine.” Brian held Jennifer for dear life. “They will move him soon.” Brian let go of Jennifer before saying, “I need to get back to him.”

“Don’t you want to see your daughter?” Jennifer asked.

“I’ll wait to see her with Justin.” Brian really wanted to talk to Jennifer alone. “Walk me back?”

Jennifer could see in Brian’s eyes that there was something wrong. “Sure.”

They walked out of the waiting room toward the post-op door. Brian held Jennifer’s hand trying to get strength from it. They stopped outside of the door and stood in silence for a moment.

Brian looked at Jennifer and took a deep breath before beginning. “Jen, Justin told me he wished I would marry him again.”

Jennifer couldn’t hold in the smile. “What did you say to that?”

“The nurse came in before I had a chance to answer.” Brian ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

“What are you going to say?” Jennifer held her breath as she waited for Brian’s answer.

“I want to say yes but something is holding me back.” Brian lowered his head in disgust.

“The only thing holding you back is you.” Jennifer gently said.

Brian nodded his head. “I have to get back to him. Thanks.”

Jennifer hugged Brian to her and whispered, “Congratulations, Dad.”

“Thanks.” Brian released Jennifer and walked through the door toward Justin’s room. Brian stood by the door and watched Justin sleep. He looked so young and frail. He thought about Justin’s wish and knew that he was the only one that could make that wish come true. ‘Yes? No?’ Brian was so conflicted about what to say. There were pros and cons to both sides. But which pro outweighed which con?

Justin opened his eyes and looked over at Brian. “Hi.”

Brian smiled and walked over to Justin. He sat at the edge of the bed and took Justin’s hand. “Your mom told me to give you her love.” Brian kissed Justin’s fingers. “They won’t let anyone in until you are moved to a room.”

“Okay.” Justin rubbed his thumb along Brian’s hand.

The nurse came in and said, “Well, Mr. Taylor you are being moved to a room.” 

“I want to see my daughter.” Justin said.

“You’ve got it.” The nurse said, as she walked toward the bed.

Brian helped the nurse get Justin into the wheelchair and followed them down the hall toward the nursery. Justin couldn’t stop thinking about what Brian was going to say to his so-called proposal. He really wanted Brian to say yes but he also realized that it wasn’t enough time for Brian to forgive him. No matter what Brian said, Justin would have to accept it.

Before they entered the room, Brian and Justin had to put on sterile garments. They walked into the room and saw a small baby hooked up to various machines. Brian turned to the nurse and said, “Dr. Stone said she was small but healthy.”

The nurse gave him a confused look and then realized he was looking at the wrong baby. “Mr. Kinney, your daughter is over there.” She pointed to the other side of the nursery.

Both Brian and Justin let out a sigh of relief.

Brian whispered to the nurse, “Will the baby survive?”

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look and shook her head no.

Brian felt his heart drop to his stomach and then thanked that higher being for his blessing. Brian squeezed Justin’s hand as they proceeded further into the nursery toward their daughter. 

Brian looked into the incubator and almost lost it. “Hi, Baby.” He looked at Justin and smiled. “She better look like me.” He returned to look at the baby.

Justin’s breath caught into his throat and he pulled his hand out of Brian’s grasp. 

Brian looked at the hurt expression on Justin’s face and realized what his statement had implied. “Justin, I didn’t mean it that way. I meant since our son looks like you, I want our daughter to look like me. That’s all.” Brian got down on one knee and took hold of Justin’s chin. “I love you.” Brian could see the tears in Justin’s eyes. “So what do you want to name her?”

Justin swallowed a couple of times before his voice would work. “I want to name her Shannen Fate.”

Brian smiled and nodded his head. He turned to the incubator and said, “Hello, Shannen Fate. Welcome to the world.”

Justin and Brian returned to the room to find the entire family waiting for them. Jennifer and Debbie were in full grandma mode. Ben and Michael were hanging ‘It’s a girl’ signs over the bed. Emmett and Ted were setting up the refreshments for the celebration, while Molly was trying to keep Sean from jumping on Justin.

Brian laughed. “Let him go, Molly.”

Molly released her hold on her nephew and Sean bolted toward Justin. Brian caught him before he could reach Justin.

“Sean, you still can’t jump on Dada, he needs to heal.” Brian struggled with his son.

“Okay!” Sean was getting sick and tired of being told that. After he was put down he went over to Justin and gently put his hands on Justin stomach. “Where’s Baby?” He asked when he felt how soft Justin’s stomach was.

Justin smiled at the worried look on his son’s face. “She’s in the nursery.”

Sean’s eyes brightened and said, “I want to see her.”

Justin ran his fingers through his hair and said, “I’m sorry Sean but you won’t be able to see Shannen Fate just yet.”

Brian wheeled Justin toward the bed and was helping him into the bed when Sean said, “Who Shannen?”

Brian chuckled and said, “That’s Baby’s name.”

Sean didn’t like that his daddies changed the name. “No! It’s Baby!” Sean was having a hard time climbing onto the bed. “Daddy, help.” 

Brian helped Sean onto the bed and turned to get a hug from Mikey. “Congrats, Daddy.”

“Thanks, Mikey.” Brian breathed into the hug.

The gang stayed for a little while longer before the nurse came in and kicked everyone out. Jennifer took Sean home leaving Brian and Justin alone.

Brian got into bed with Justin and they spooned together. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to see Justin’s face when he answered Justin’s wish. “Justin, I’ve been thinking all day about what you said your wish is.”

Justin could feel his heart rate increase with anticipation. He remained silent, waiting for Brian to continue.

“Yes.”


	16. Chapter 16

  
Author's notes: This is a very short chapter but I wanted to get it out.  


* * *

Justin wasn’t quite sure if he heard correctly.  “Yes?”  He questioned in a low voice.

Brian kissed Justin’s ear and repeated his answer.  “Yes.”  He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Justin.

Justin was in shock.  He never expected Brian to say yes.  Even though things have been going well between them since Thanksgiving, he didn’t think that Brian would ever marry him again.

“Get some rest, Justin.  We’ll talk about this when you get stronger.”  Brian brought Justin closer and closed his eyes.

Justin nodded his head and snuggled closer to Brian.  He couldn’t get his eyes to close for fear of everything fading away.  Eventually, his body won the argument and he fell asleep.

Because of the complications Justin had in delivering Shannen Fate, he had to stay in the hospital for the next five days.  Unfortunately, Shannen needed to say in the hospital a little longer.  For the next three weeks, Justin spent his days at the hospital.  Brian would bring Justin lunch during the day and in the evening; he and Sean would join him for dinner.

Because Sean wasn’t allowed into the nursery, Justin and he were looking at Shannen through the window.  Sean was so excited about his new baby sister.  He never called her Shannen.  “Dada, when is Baby coming home?”

Justin ran his fingers through his son’s blonde hair and shrug.  “I don’t know, Sean.  We have to wait until she gets stronger.”

Sean could tell that his Dada was sad and he wanted to do something to cheer him up.  “Daddy, Grandma Jen showed Daddy a house today!”

“She did?”  Justin forgot all about the house discussion.  “Did Daddy like it?”

“I don’t know.”  Sean said, returning his gaze to Shannen.

“When Daddy comes back with dinner, we’ll ask him.”

“Ask me what?”  Brian was standing behind his boys with a bag of food from the dinner.

“How you liked the house Grandma Jen showed you today.”  Justin said, giving him a questioning look.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing a house today?”

Brian lowered his eyes and said, “You’ve been under a lot of stress and I figured I could scope out the houses and pick the ones that you would like and then show you them.”

Justin loved that Brian still wanted to protect him.  “That works for me.”

Brian eyed him making sure Justin wasn’t being sarcastic.  “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.  You know my taste.”  Justin placed his hands on Brian’s shoulder and gave him a little kiss on the lips.  “Now, what did Deb pack for us tonight?”  Justin took the bag from Brian’s hand and walked over to the waiting room with Brian and Sean following behind.  Justin placed the bag on the table and began to take out the various to-go containers.  Justin began to chuckle.  “Deb makes me laugh,” he said as Brian placed Sean into the high chair.

“Why?”  Brian asked, as he put the bib on Sean.

“We are only three people and she sends food for 20.”  Justin took out a large tray of lasagna from the bottom of the bag.

Brian laughed along with Justin.  He was so happy that Justin was beginning to lighten up.  He’d been blaming himself for what happened.  “Let’s eat.”

Brian told Justin about the house he saw when Dr. Stone came into the waiting room.

“Good evening, gentlemen.”  Dr. Stone picked up a paper plate and after dishing out some of the lasagna took a seat next to Brian.  “So, I have good new and some bad news.”  He placed a fork full of food into his mouth.  “Which one do you want first?”

Justin put his fork down and said, “The good first.”  He reached over and put his hand into Brian’s.

Dr. Stone swallowed before saying, “Shannen will be able to go home at the end of the week.”

Sean clapped his hands while Justin and Brian let out a breath of relief.  Justin looked at Dr. Stone as he took another bite of food.  “What’s the bad news?”

“You have to say goodbye to sleep and I have to say goodbye to this great food.”  Dr. Stone chuckled as he bit into a lemon bar.

They all laughed at the doctor’s antics and continued with their dinner.

Their family was finally going to be together.  



	17. Chapter 17 - Home!

On Friday morning, Justin, Brian and Sean were at the hospital waiting for the okay to take Shannen home.  Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

The nurse walked over to the group and handed Justin the release forms.  “Once you and Brian sign these forms, you can take your daughter home.”

Justin smiled at the nurse and proceeded to sign the various forms.  He handed the clipboard to Brian and then took Sean by the hand and walked into the nursery to collect Shannen.  He looked down at the little girl and was grateful that she was okay.  She looked exactly like Brian.  She had reddish/brown hair, green eyes and Justin thought he saw the Kinney smirk.

“Baby, you’re coming home!”  Sean said as he clapped his hands.

Justin smiled at that.  “Yes, Shannen is coming home.”  He reached into the crib and picked her up.

Brian walked into the room and said, “Well, she’s all checked out.”  He picked up the diaper bag and then walked over to his boys.  “How is she doing?”  He put his hand on Justin’s back and looked down at Shannen.

“She’s doing just fine.”  Justin said, with tears in his eyes.  Justin started toward the door.

Brian took Sean’s hand and followed Justin out.

“Daddy?”  Sean whispered.

“Yes?”  Brian looked down at Sean.

“Can I jump on Dada now?”  Sean had a pleading look on his face.

Brian smiled at Sean.  “Not just yet.  Dada still has some healing to do.  Okay?”

Sean’s face dropped.  “Okay.”

Brian picked up Sean and carried him out to the car.

After putting Shannen and Sean down for their naps, Brian and Justin finally were alone.  Brian sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.  He couldn’t believe that Shannen was finally home.

Justin put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher and looked over at Brian.  For the first time in almost a month he finally noticed the stress on Brian’s face.  He couldn’t believe that after everything that had happened, they were back together again.  Justin watched Brian relax into the cushions of the couch.

Brian could feel Justin watching him.  He opened his eyes slightly and glanced in Justin’s direction.  He gave Justin his patented smirk and motioned for Justin to come closer.  Brian held open his arms and Justin moved into them.  Justin straddled Brian’s legs and placed his head on Brian’s shoulder.  “I love you, Bri.”

Brian held Justin close and smiled at the words.  “I love you, too.”

They held onto each other until they heard Shannen cry.  Justin lifted his head and looked into Brian’s eyes and groaned.  He got off of Brian and proceeded toward their crying daughter.

“Dr. Stone was right.  We have to say goodbye to sleep.”  Justin commented over his shoulder.

Brian chuckled at the remark.  He thought about what else would be neglected and sighed.  He got up and went to help Justin.

He stood by the bedroom door and watched as Justin rocked Shannen back to sleep.  “You are going to spoil her if you pick her up every time she cries.”

Justin gave him a smirk and said, “Like you did to Sean?”

Brian chuckled and walked over to them.  “You know, we really need to talk about getting that house I saw a last week.”

Justin nodded his head.  “I know.  I just wanted to get Shannen out of the hospital before we decided on where we were going to live.”  Justin looked down at Shannen’s sleeping form and placed her back in the crib.  Justin motioned for Brian to follow him out of the room.

Brian went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and joined Justin on the couch.  “So,” he said, as he handed Justin one of the bottles, “When do you want to see the house?”

“Do you like the house?”  Justin said as he took a sip from his water.

“Yeah, I do.”  Brian thought back to the split level ranch.  It had four bedrooms, a formal living room, a formal dining room, a den, an eat-in kitchen and a finished basement.  It would be perfect for their family.

“Well, why don’t we just make an offer and get it over with.”

Brian smiled, “I was hoping you would say that because I’ve already did.”

Justin’s eyebrows went up in surprise and said, “You did?  You were that certain that I would like the house?”

Brian smirked, “I told you, I know you.”

Justin smiled back and nodded.  “I guess you do.”

Brian sat down next to Justin and brought the man close to him.  Brian held him for a long time before they were interrupted with Sean screaming he wanted out of the crib.  The men cringed when they heard Shannen begin to wail.

“Which one do you want to take care of?”  Justin asked.

“You take Shannen and I’ll take Sean.”  Brian said, getting up from the couch and helping Justin to his feet.

Justin walked into the bedroom and moved toward the crying baby.  He looked inside the crib and gently picked the child up, cradling her against his chest.  “What can be so bad that you need to scream like that?”  Justin cooed.

Shannen began to calm down from the comfort of her father’s arms.

Brian walked into Sean’s room and found the boy standing in the crib waiting patiently for one of his father.  “Good boy, Seannyboy.”  Brian held out his arms and Sean climbed into them.

“I remember what you said.”  Sean said, as he struggled to get out of Brian’s hold.  “I want to see Baby.”

“First we need to make sure your hands are clean.”  Brian carried Sean into the bathroom to get him cleaned.  After the task was complete, Brian reluctantly placed his son on the floor and watched him race toward the bedroom.  Brian shook his head and followed Sean.

Justin was sitting on the bed feeding Shannen when he noticed Sean quietly standing by the door.  “Come on in, Buddy.  Shannen is eating her lunch.”

Sean tip-toed toward Justin, remembering Brian telling him, not to get too close.  “My hands are clean, Dada.”  He held up his little hands as proof of his statement.

Justin smiled and motioned to Sean to come closer.

Sean moved closer and peered down at the little person in Justin’s arms.  “Hi, Baby!”

Brian watched his family from the door way and felt his heart grow.  “Sean?”

“I’m not touching Baby!”  Sean said with an annoying tone.

“I wasn’t going to say that.  I was going to tell you that Dada and I have decided to buy the house I saw a last week.”  Brian said as he moved toward his family. 

Sean looked at his father in awe.  “We buy house?”

Brian nodded his head.

Sean leaped into Brian’s arms and hugged him tight.  He turned to Shannen and said, “Baby, we have a house!”

Justin and Brian started to giggle at there son’s actions.

Four months later, the Kinney-Taylor clan was moving into their home.  According to Shannen’s doctors she was progressing beautifully.  Her immune system had become stronger and she wasn’t getting sick as quickly.  They still needed to be careful when around a lot of people but to the most part she was in the clear.

After everything was some what put away, Brian and Justin sat down on the couch exhausted.  Since the children were spending the night with Jennifer the men had the whole house to themselves.

“I don’t think I could move.”  Justin said, as he sat on the couch.  “Not being able to do a complete workout for the last six months has taken its toll.  I haven’t felt this sore since that time we stole Ted’s Viagra.”  Justin smiled at the memory.

Brian chuckled as he went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.  He handed one to Justin and then relaxed against the cushions.  Brian took a drink of water before saying, “Justin I need to ask you something.”

“My answer is yes.”  Justin was too tired to concentrate.  

Brian looked at him and smirked, “You don’t even know what the question is.”

“I’m so tired that you could ask me to jump off a bridge and I’ll still say yes.”  Justin brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig of the cooling liquid. 

“Good.”  Brian said.  He waiting until Justin realized that the question wasn’t asked.

Justin looked over at the smiling face of his partner and asked, “Alright, my curiosity has been piqued.  What was the question?”

“If you still wanted to get married?”  Brian didn’t look at Justin.

“You want to get married again?”  Justin asked in disbelief.

“Well, you did propose and I did accept but then nothing came of it.”  

Justin put his bottle on the coffee table and brought his arms around Brian’s neck.  “Yes.  Let’s get married again.”  Justin straddled Brian’s lap as Brian hugged him closer.

Brian could feel his body reacting to the man.  It occurred to Brian that the last time they made love was on Thanksgiving.  He so badly wanted Justin.  He began to rub circles on Justin’s back and then dipped his fingers inside the waist band of Justin’s jeans.

Justin lifted his head from Brian’s shoulder and looked into the hazel orbs.  He leaned closer and brought his lips to Brian’s.  The hunger and desire took over the men and they were making out like horny teenagers.

After releasing the kiss, Brian whispered, “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

Justin nodded and lifted himself off of the couch.  Brian stood up and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist and brought him closer.  They kissed again before they ran toward the bedroom leaving clothing in their wake.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Author's notes:

Events leading up to the wedding.

* * *

Brian and Justin lay sedated in bed after experiencing the most mind blowing sex ever in their lives.  Justin had his head on Brian’s chest as he played with the cum splattered on Brian’s chest.

Brian looked down at what Justin was doing and hugged him closer.  “You like using me as a canvass, don’t you?”

Justin smiled and nodded his head.  “Yeah.”  Justin continued to draw a heart with their initials inside.  “Brian, I don’t want a large wedding.  I’m not even sure I want anyone there but you, me and the three kids.”

“I was thinking the same thing but you know our mothers will not allow that.”  Brian said, burying his nose in Justin’s hair.

“You’re right.”  Justin closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Brian.

The men slept soundly in each other’s arms, basking in their love.

The next morning, Justin and Brian continued to put things away when there was a knock on the door.  Justin opened the door to find Michael and Ben.  “Hey guys!”  Justin said as he let the men in.

“Hey Justin!”  Michael said, as he handed two very large bags to Justin.  “A gift from Ma.”

Justin smiled and took the bags from Michael.  “Brian’s in the living room putting the stereo together.”

“I’ll go see if he needs help.”  Ben walked over to where he heard Brian curse in frustration.

Justin and Michael walked into the kitchen to put the food away.  Michael looked at Justin and smiled.

Justin noticed the smirk and raised his eyebrows.  “What?”

“You got laid.”  Michael whispered.

Justin almost dropped the platter of baked ziti he had in his hands.  “Wwwhhaat?”  Justin stuttered out.

Michael laughed at Justin’s reaction.  “You got laid.”  Michael repeated.  “I can tell by the glow that is surrounding you and not to mention, you’re walking a little funny.”

Justin smiled and placed the platter on the counter.  “Well, we haven’t had sex since we conceived Shannen.”

“Shit.”  Michael exclaimed as he put the salad in the crisper.  “No wonder you’re walking funny.  You must have felt like a virgin again.”  He took a couple of bottles of water and placed them on the counter.

Justin blushed at that comment.  “Something like that.”

“Justin!”  Brian’s frustrated voice came from the living room.

Michael started to giggle.  “We better get in there before he throws that stereo out of the window.”  Michael picked up the water and headed toward the living room.

After everything was set up, Justin heated the baked ziti that Debbie had sent over and the four men sat down to lunch.  They talked and joked about how things change in such a short period of time.  Brian and Justin told Michael and Ben about their idea of getting married again.  Michael and Ben gave them their blessings.

After lunch was finished, Justin and Brian decided it was time to get their children.  They drove to Jennifer’s house in silence.  Justin looked over at Brian and was so happy that they had reconciled.  A part of him thought that maybe their reconciliation was accelerated by Shannen’s birth.  He refused to put that kind of label on their daughter.

Brian could tell that something was bothering Justin.  “Okay, out with it.”  Brian said, as he turned the corner and stopped the car down the block from Jennifer’s condo.  “What’s bothering you?”

Justin gave Brian a credulous look.  “What makes you think something is bothering me?”

Brian gave Justin his patented smirk and said, “Because the only time you are this quiet is when you are sleeping or eating, and even those times you make some noise.”

Justin smiled and then took a deep breath.  “I was just thinking about the events of the last year.  If I didn’t get pregnant, would we be together?”  Justin didn’t want to know Brian’s answer.

“Yes, we would be.”  Brian ran his hands through Justin’s hair.  “It might not have happened so quickly, but we definitely would have reconciled.”  He looked over at Justin and saw the tears in his eyes.  “Wrong answer?”

Justin shook his head.  “No.  Right answer.”  Justin looked at Brian and leaned over to give Brian a kiss.  “I love you.”  He whispered against Brian’s lips.

Brian smiled and said, “I love you too.  Now let’s get our children and go home.”  Brian put the car into gear and continued their journey to Jennifer’s house.

The boys stayed for a few minutes before heading home.  Later that night, after the kids were put to bed, the men laid in bed curled against each other in a fitful sleep.  Everything was perfect.

The planning of the wedding gave new meaning to chaos.  It seemed everyone had an opinion on what they should do.  Brian and Justin wanted a very small wedding with only the immediate family but Jennifer and Debbie had different opinions.

“Justin, you need to invite some of your most important clients.”  Jennifer commented.

“Mom, they were invited to the first one; they don’t need to be invited again.”  Justin rationalized.

Brian was having a similar conversation with Emmett.  “Em, we want something small, nothing too extravagant.”

“This is your wedding, Brian.  We have to do something extraordinary.”  Emmett clapped his hands.

“Our second wedding!”  Brian said in exasperation.

After threatening that no one would be invited, everyone relaxed and let Justin and Brian plan their wedding their own way.

The night before the wedding, Justin sat on the couch going over some final details when Brian walked over to him and sat down next to him.  “Will you stop looking at that?  Everything is going to be fine.”  Brian took the clipboard out of Justin’s hand and placed it on the coffee table.  He put his arm around Justin’s shoulder and brought the love of his life toward him.  “You know what I would really like to do to you right now?”  Brian whispered in Justin’s perfect ear, placing a small kiss on the lobe.

“What?”  Justin shivered at the sheer pleasure of being this close to Brian.

“I want to make love to you.  I want to make you feel so good.  I want to make you moan with pleasure.  Cry out with joy.”  Brian’s voice was no louder than a breath of wind.  He ran his fingers down Justin’s torso and unbuttoned Justin shirt.

Justin couldn’t seem to get his thoughts in order to response.  He put his hand on Brian’s and guided their hands to his crotch.

Brian stood up and keeping a grip on Justin’s hand hoisted the man to his feet and led him toward their bedroom.  When they reached the bedroom, Brian took his time unwrapping his present.  He first removed Justin shirt and kissed each pale shoulder.  He continued up Justin’s neck.

Justin placed his hands on Brian’s shoulders.

Brian pulled away from leaving his mark on Justin and shook his head and say, “No touching.  Keep you hands at your sides.”  Brian placed Justin’s arms against his sides.  Brian smiled at the pouty look on Justin’s face.  “You are adorable when you pout.”  Brian returned to Justin neck to finish the hickey.

Justin moaned at the sensation Brian was causing throughout his body.  “Brian, please.”  Justin finally found his voice.

Brian pushed Justin back and Justin landed on the bed with a thump.  Brian climbed in between Justin’s legs and starts to kiss Justin’s abdomen.  He traced the scar from the C-section with his tongue.  “You are so sexy.”  Brian whispered against Justin’s scar.

Justin couldn’t hold back the moan that was in his throat.  “Please.”  He arched up to get Brian to give some attention to his aching cock.

Brian smiled and said, “Keep it down, Sunshine, or our children will wake up and you will have to wait longer for me.”

Justin placed his hand over his mouth to mute the noise and with the other reached over to the night stand to retrieve the condom and lube and placed them next to him.  He looked down and met Brian’s eyes.  He saw the love that Brian had for him and felt a lump develop in his throat.

Brian moved up Justin’s body until their faces were centimeters apart.  He leaned down and brought their lips together.  The kiss was full of passion, contentment, and absolute love.  Brian reached for the lube and condom and proceeded to prepare Justin for the love making of their lives.

Brian released Justin’s lips and sat up on his knees.  He looked down at his beautiful husband and couldn’t believe how stupid they were for thinking they could live without each other.  Brian placed his hands behind Justin’s knees and pushed his legs apart to reveal paradise.  Brian took the lube and squirted a generous amount into his palm.  He warmed the gel before spreading it around and in Justin’s tight hole.

Justin took the condom from Brian’s hand and ripped it open with his teeth.  He took hold of Brian’s very hard member and after jerking it a couple of times, rolled the condom down Brian’s cock.  He took hold of the base and lined it up with his well lubed hole and guided it inch by glorious inch into himself.  

After Brian was completely encased in Justin’s warmth, he remained still, enjoying the feelings that were coursing through his body.  He leaned down and kissed Justin’s plump lips.  He ran his tongue across Justin’s teeth and then their tongues began to duel.  Justin moved his hips to let Brian know that he wanted more.

After releasing the kiss, and looked into Justin’s eyes.  Without any words spoken, Brian began to move his hips.  Brian could feel how ripe Justin was from the moans and the pre-cum splattered between them.  Brian angled his hips and hit Justin’s prostate.

Justin felt the familiar sensations leading up to his orgasm.  He didn’t want it to end so quickly but he knew it wasn’t possible.  He always lost control of his body when Brian was making love to him.

Brian pushed in a couple of times more before they were hurled over the edge of the cliff they were on.  The force in which Brian came caused Justin to explode between them.  Brian collapsed onto Justin, riding out their orgasms.

Justin ran his hands up and down Brian’s back, keeping his legs locked around Brian’s waist.  He loved the feel of Brian softening while still inside him.

Brian began to kiss the sweat off of Justin’s neck.  “I love you.”  Brian mumbled.

Justin smiled and returned the sentiment.

After regaining some strength, Brian reached behind him and unhooked Justin’s legs.  He rolled to his side and got up from the bed.  He walked into the bathroom to remove the condom and retrieve a wet towel to clean them up.  When he returned to the bed, Justin was sound asleep.  Brian gently got onto the bed and began to wipe the cum off that was splattered on Justin’s chest.

Brian could tell that his strokes were having an affect on Justin.  He looked down and noticed that Justin’s cock was becoming alive.  He continued his strokes until Justin opened his eyes and smiled.

“Are you up for another round?”  Justin whispered.

Brian chuckled and said, “It looks likes you are.”  With that the men began round two.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Wedding

The next morning Justin and Brian ran around the house getting everyone and everything together.  Justin was in the bedroom trying to get his tie right as Brian was putting Sean into his little tuxedo.  Shannen was lying in the crib happily sucking on her thumb.  Gus, who spent the night, was sitting in the living room patiently waiting for them to get ready.

 

“Brian?”  Justin whined.

 

“Yes, oh whiney one?”  Brian asked.

 

“I can’t get this tie to sit straight.”  Justin yanked the tie off and threw it across the room, hitting Brian in the back.

 

Brian turned around to see what hit him and then shook his head at Sean before bending over and picking the tie up off the floor.  “Dada is crazy.”  He whispered to Sean.

 

“I heard that.”  Justin said.

 

Sean and Brian laughed.  “Come here Jus.  I’ll help you with your tie.”

 

Justin walked over to Brian and stood still as Brian expertly tied the tie.

 

“There you go.  Perfect, just like me.”  Brian said as he brushed an imaginary piece of lint off of Justin’s suit.

 

“Modest aren’t we?”  Justin said with a smirk on his face.

 

“Well, modesty is the best policy.”  Brian said as he walked out of the bedroom with Shannen and Sean.  “Let’s go before we are late for our own wedding.”  He walked down the stairs and called to Gus, “Come on Gus, let’s go.”

 

“Finally!”  Gus said as he turned the television off.  “The limo has been outside waiting for half an hour.”

 

Justin took one more look in the hall mirror before following his family out of the door.

 

As they drove to the chapel Justin kept going over things in his head.

 

Brian looked over at him and smiled.  “Stop worrying.  Everything is set.”

 

Justin laughed and let his mind relax.  He looked over at his children and smiled.

 

“Dada, I’m hungry.”  Sean whined from the back seat.

 

“He is definitely your son.”  Brian commented.  “Can’t keep him full for very long.”

 

“That’s so funny, I forgot to laugh.”  Justin glared at Brian.  He looked back at Sean and said, “I’ll get you something once we get to the church, okay?”

 

Sean smiled and said, “Okay.”

 

Gus pulled out a breakfast bar from his pocket and handed it to Sean.

 

“Thank you, Gus!”  Sean took the bar from his hand and began to chow down.

 

“I knew I raised a smart son.”  Brian said, after watching the action.

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall just as Michael, Ben and Hunter were getting out of their car.  The three men walked toward the limo to greet the guests of honor.

 

“Hey guys.”  Michael said as he opened the door.  “Hey buddy, how are you?”

 

“Hungry.”  Sean responded as he allowed Michael to pull him from the car.

 

“You just had a cereal bar!”  Gus looked at his brother in amazement.  “Daddy is right, you are Justin’s son!”

 

“Nice one Gus.”  Michael said as he hugged him.  He looked down at the little blond boy and said, “Well, you will have plenty to eat once the ceremony is over.”  Michael placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead before putting him down on the ground.  “Everything is ready and just waiting for you to arrive.”

 

Brian hugged Michael.  “Tell that to worry wart here.  He’s been freaking out all night.”  Brian took Sean’s hand and after greeting Ben and Hunter began toward the reception hall.  “Let’s go get married.”

 

“I wasn’t freaking out.”  Justin yelled at the back of Brian’s head.

 

Michael chuckled as he took Shannen from Justin’s arms.  “Hey, Justin.  Don’t worry about anything.”  He gave Justin a kiss on the cheek.  “I remember when JR was this small.”  He made funny faces at the little girl and followed the rest of the gang.

 

Justin and Gus trailed behind carrying the diaper bag and Sean’s teddy bear.

 

The room was decorated in blue and white silk drapes.  The flowers were orchids of pink and yellow.  Standing at the front of the room were Jennifer, Debbie, Molly, Ted, Emmett, Melanie, Lindsey, and JR.

 

“There you are!”  Debbie’s blooming voice rang out.  “We were worried you wouldn’t show up.”  She walked toward them with her arms spread out.

 

“Now why wouldn’t we show up to our own wedding?”  Brian said, as he accepted the hug.

 

“You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”  Debbie answered with a pinch to his cheek.

 

Gus laughed.  “Well, it takes time to get two queens ready.”

 

“Gus!”  Lindsey and Melanie said at the same time.

 

“What?”  Gus looked at his mothers.  “It’s true.”

 

Justin looked down in embarrassment because he was the cause of them being late.

 

Brian laughed as he greeted Carlos.  “Thank you for coming.”

 

“It is my pleasure.  I want to introduce my friend, Mario.  Mario, this is Brian Kinney, he and Justin are the geniuses behind our campaign.”  Carlos beamed with pride.

 

The young man was your typical Greek god.  He had the most beautiful black eyes, black hair and flawless olive skin.  He smiled at Justin and Brian as he shook their hands.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“You too.”  Brian said.

 

“If the grooms are here, we might as well begin.”  The Reverend said, as she took her spot in the front of the room.

 

The rest of the gang took their seats.  After everyone was settled, the music started and Brian and Justin walked hand in hand down the isle.

 

Brian tightened his grip on Justin’s hand once they reached the alter.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to reunite these two people, Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor in holy matrimony.”  The Reverend began.  “I believe that Brian and Justin have written their own vows.”  She looked at Justin and nodded her head.

 

Justin turned to Brian and smiled through his tears.  “Brian, after everything I put you through, I can’t believe you still loved me.”  Justin swallowed a couple of times before continuing.  “I promise that no matter what life throws at us, I will never doubt your love.  I love you, Brian.”  He took the ring Gus handed him and placed it on Brian’s left ring finger.  “Brian, with this ring I pledge my love and commitment to you for all the days of my life.”

 

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and said, “Justin, from that fateful evening so long ago, I knew that even if I never saw you again, you would be the last person I would think of while on this earth.”  Brian smiled before continuing.  “I love you.”  He took the ring Michael handed him and said, “Justin, with this ring I pledge my love and commitment for all the days of my life.”

 

“By the power invested in me, by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you Husband and Husband.  You may seal your commitment with a kiss.”  The reverend looked at the men who never broke eye contact.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. & Mr. Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney.”

 

“I love you.”  Brian whispered.

 

“I love you.”  Justin choked out.

 

They leaned into each other and their lips touched.  The entire church erupted in cheer.  For Brian and Justin the only people in the room were the two of them.

 

“Oh for Christ’s sake!”  Debbie exclaimed.  “You have the rest of your life to do that.  Let’s party!”

 

During the reception, Brian was standing with Carlos.  “So, Mario seems like a nice young man.”  There was a sarcastic tone to his voice.

 

Carlos remarked, “This coming from a man who fell in love with a seventeen year old?”

 

Brian chuckled, “He’s not seventeen anymore.”  He looked across the room where Justin was talking to Mario.  “If I’m not mistaken, your twink is flirting with my twink.”

 

Mario looked in the same direction and confirmed what had been said.  “It appears that way.”  Carlos took a sip of his Champaign.  “Are you jealous?”

 

Brian smiled and said, “Not in the slightest.”  Brian caught Justin’s gaze and held his glass up.

 

Justin smiled back and then returned to his conversation with Mario.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may we have your attention, please.”  Michael and Gus were standing on the DJ stand.  “As best men, Gus and I would like to say a few words to Brian and Justin.”

 

Gus took the microphone from Michael and cleared his throat before beginning.  “I would like to wish my fathers the best for their entire lives.  A while back I had come up with a plan to get them back together but before I could put the plan into action, fate stepped in with the conception of Shannen.”

 

Brian and Justin were shocked at what they heard.

 

“I want to thank fate for bringing my fathers back together.  I love you dads.”  Gus lifted his glass to toast the men.  He handed the microphone back to Michael.

 

“I don’t have anymore to say but congratulations and I love you guys.”  Michael held up his glass.

 

After all the festivities were done and the goodbyes were said, Brian and Justin went home.  Sean and Shannen were staying with Jennifer and Gus went home with Melanie and Lindsey to give the men time alone.  They were sitting in the back making out like horny teenagers.

 

In between kisses, Justin asked, “Who’s idea was it to have the kids sleep over at Mom’s?”

 

Brian stopped his attack on Justin’s neck long enough to say, “Mine.”

 

“Another reason why I love you.”  Justin gasped out as he relished in the feel of Brian leaving his mark.

 

Brian dipped his hands inside Justin’s pants and squeezed the round globes.  “I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

Brian and Justin were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the car stopping.  The driver got out of the car and opened the door slightly and said, “Gentlemen, we have arrived.”

 

Brian and Justin came out of their daze and after making sure nothing was sticking out, they exited the car.  Brian tipped the driver an extra hundred dollars and followed Justin toward the house.

 

The men barely made it inside the door before attacking each other.  They stumbled up the stairs toward their bedroom, removing articles of clothing as they went.  When they reached to door, Brian swept Justin into his arms and carried his half naked body into the bedroom.  Brian carried Justin toward their bed without releasing their kiss.  He lowered the blond man to the bed and climbed on top.  They remained that way until their bodies were screaming for more attention.

 

Justin reached over to the nightstand and took a condom out of the drawer.  He was about to open the package when Brian stopped him.

 

Brian looked into his eyes and asked a silent question.  He took the condom out of Justin’s hand and tossed it across the room.  He leaned down and passionately kissed Justin.  Brian lifted to his knees and ran his hands down Justin’s chest.  He tweaked Justin’s nipples and felt his cock jerk with the moan that came from Justin’s throat.  

 

Brian placed Justin’s left leg onto his shoulder after coating his cock with lube.  He placed his member at Justin’s opening and gently pushed into the warm place.  Inch by glorious inch it disappeared into Justin.  Brian took Justin’s right leg and wrapped it around his waist.  He began a gentle rhythm that caused both to reach their climax.

 

“I’m going to cum, Baby!”  Brian gasped out.

 

“Close… too…”  Justin was able to say.

 

At that admission, Brian increased his pace and after a few more thrusts, they were both spilling their seed onto and into each other.

 

Brian collapsed onto Justin and road out their orgasm together.  Brian kissed every piece of skin he could reach.

 

Justin held Brian close and ran his hands down Brian’s back and up his shoulders.  “You haven’t slowed down one bit.”  Justin panted.

 

Brian smiled against Justin’s neck.  “I made that mistake once.  I’m not making it again, even if it kills me.”

 

“At least you’ll die happy.”  Justin countered.

 

Brian lifted his head and smiled.  “That’s the only way I want to go.”  Brian whispered against Justin’s lips.

 

“I love you, Mr. Brian Taylor-Kinney.” Justin said with tears in his eyes.

 

“I love you too, Mr. Justin Taylor-Kinney.”  Brian returned.

 

The men spent the entire evening in each other’s arms.


End file.
